Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi
by Sapphire Demon Chi
Summary: After defeating Shigan Kidari, a ruthless enemy, Kurama is hunted by Shigan's younger brother, Tashi. But the only way Kurama and the others can discover Tashi's weakness is if Kurama crossdresses as his nonexistent younger sister!
1. After A Recent Battle

**Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 1: Beyond a Recent Battle 

A year, or less, after things settled down, Team Urameshi wound up in another conflict with a perilous spirit, Shigan Kidari. The new enemy had murdered, possessed and tortured over fifty innocent families. Shigan was ruthless; pure evil.  
After encountering battle after battle with Shigan, Team Urameshi, however, had gained the strength to destroy him. 

"Yusuke, look out!" Kurama shouted just before a stream of white, roaring energy blasted in Yusuke's direction. The leader dodged the attack by just an inch. 

"Rei Kou Ha!" Yusuke tried the attack and managed to shred into Shigan's left knee-cap. The demon fell from the sky, but thermal power blasted from his hands and struck Yusuke---thrusting him into the dirt. 

"Yusuke!" Kuwabara shouted and quickly spotted Shigan's fallen body. Kuwabara's legs were thrown into motion, his power growing as he growled. He was ready to test out his latest ability on Shigan. 

"Now you'll—" The charging Kuwabara's excited demeanor transformed into shock when Shigan's fist was suddenly plowing into his solar plexus. Kuwabara was cast back, collecting numerous scrapes. 

"Kuwabara!" Kurama cried, but had already reached Yusuke and was trying to encourage his leader to rise. 

"You…" Kuwabara had began to rant, but was caught off by Shigan's deep, crisp laugh, "Don't even start. You'll be dead soon enough, anyway." 

Behind the enemy, however, Kuwabara could see Hiei, rising with a silent leap, wooden sword in hand. He would land a straight, downward strike. His mind ran back to their enemy. 

"Urameshi will finish this battle." Kuwabara spat, hoping to contain Shigan's attention. Past the large guy, Kuwabara could see Hiei's strike reaching—Shigan turned and bolted a blast of energy into Hiei's small form and sent him flying. 

Kurama had helped Yusuke gather his strength and maintain balance. Quickly, the Urameshi leader fired another attack on Shigan, and knocked out the enemy's right knee. 

"Yes! You—" Kurama gasped when Yusuke suddenly fell, weak and panting. It was up to him, Kurama. He shook off his fears and in one swift motion drove all his power into the back of Shigan's head. The monstrosity's head spilt, releasing thick, blue blood. The liquid splattered all over Kurama as he fought his way through the skull of Shigan Kidari. 

With a yell of pain and loss and agony, Shigan's upper body collapsed to the ground. His muscles twitched as a pool of reeking blood formed around his body. He was dead. Kurama had killed him. 

"I gathered you all here," Botan declared, "due to an important and shocking message I received." Her voice grew clear and serious near the end when Yusuke had finally looked at her instead of letting his eyes travel about the unfamiliar Japanese house. Of course, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara already had their eyes on her to begin with.  
"You remember that Shigan Kidari whom you defeated four months ago?" 

"How could we forget?" Yusuke groaned in the middle of her speech. 

"His younger brother has come to kill, well, kill the one who destroyed Shigan---and that was you, Kurama," Botan's eyes landed on Kurama instantly, "And, according to the information I have, he's even stronger than his brother! It'll take a lot to stop him!" 

Kurama was silent. And even before Hiei or Kuwabara could speak, Yusuke was already popping questions.  
"Aww, c'mon!" Yusuke whined, "Our enemies suck!"  
Botan shifted her weight as Yusuke's mouth continued reeling, "Do you have anymore info? Like, when is he gonna attack? Or who's he allied with? Or even his name?" 

Botan's face lit up with warm excitement and she giddily pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket, "Tashi Kidari! That's the brother's name. And, he's planning to hunt Kurama down and… kill him…" Her last words had trailed off, losing grasp of any glee. 

"Any more information?" Yusuke asked and got a nod from Botan, "Weaknesses!"   
Yusuke's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you say so earlier!" 

"If you weren't busy being so impatient, I would have by now!" Botan scolded and cleared her throat, eyes floating to the paper, "Anyway, Tashi's weaknesses are: little sisters, puppies and… his older brother..." Her chipper tone faded again. 

"Little sisters, puppies and his older brother… Well, rule-out the last one." Yusuke waved a hand, feeling stumped. Botan slammed a fist into her palm, "I got it! Kurama can dress up like his younger sister!" 

Yusuke hopped to his feet, grin wide and sparkling, "That's great Botan!" 

"But I don't _have_ a little sister," Kurama said, almost sorry for breaking their cheerful mood. The small guilt he had possessed soon drowned. Yusuke and Botan leaned in close, their noses just about touching his own. They wore broad, malicious grins, "We know." 

Kurama gulped and stepped back… 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

I love this story. I really do…

Just recently, I realized I never finished this story. As much as it is a story, it was originally a challenge presented by my dear friend, Yume (Yume No Anime). What bothered me, however, was that I never completed the challenge! So, for the love of my story and the love of a challenge, I will complete Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi. I will also be rewriting it from the very beginning. (My original work was so sloppy and rather hard to follow!) So, for any readers who have forgotten what has happened or for any new readers, you can now enjoy it from the beginning. 

Please note: KYSK (kisk!) is made to be a fast, fun read. I don't put in more detail than needed. I want it to be the kind of story that a someone could reread in just a few months.

Original Note:

Notes: This is my first YYH fic I've ever written, and I haven't even see one episode of YYH. I've only seen trailers and the 2nd movie. So why did I write this fic? Well, because my good friend Yume dared me to-and it's been lotsa fun! She dared the members at our .hack rpg to write a fic that has to contain Kurama cross-dressing. So I made that the whole story. I really hope all you readers have enjoyed chapter 1. 

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or ever will, thank you. 


	2. About Kurumi

**Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 2: About Kurumi 

"Kurama, we're sorry," Yusuke apologized, "But it has to be this way. For you and us." 

Kurama sighed, "I don't think I can act like a girl. Especially my younger sister who doesn't really exist… How about puppies?" 

"Uhh," Yusuke shuddered, "You in a dog suit trying to be cute would be terrifying…" 

"I didn't mean that! Can't I own a dog or something?" 

"Why would that stop him from killing you?" 

"Maybe the puppy only likes me, and if I die it'll stop eating?" 

Botan shook her head, bangs swaying, "That's not going to stop him from doing want he wants." 

"Then why don't we just fight?" Kurama proposed and the room went quiet. Botan pulled out another piece of paper, "He's basically unbeatable unless you know his physical weaknesses. There's only one to learn, as we're told, and I'm sure we can find it out quick and Kurumi will disappear."  
Kurama sighed and gave in. 

"Alright," Botan cleared her throat, "Kurumi is seventeen years old, a year younger than you, Kurama. She keeps her hair in braids, ponytails and Chinese buns! Umm, she likes _puppies_, bunnies, ice cream, miso soup, chocolate candies, sparkly things—like jewelry!—roses and honest men." 

Kurama gave her a "you've got to be kidding" look, "honest _men_?" 

Botan grinned sheepishly, "You've got to be believable as a woman. All women have something they like in a man." 

"Telling him I like honest men on spot is rather flirtatious, don't you think?" Kurama implied, but all Botan did was shake her head and respond, as if ready for all this, "Now, more about Kurumi! She cares a lot about Kurama and doesn't want to see him leave, and would probably mourn for months if he were to die. Although Kurama was very busy, Kurumi and him were still close—and that'll never change. Oh, and Kurumi usually only wears Chinese styled clothes." 

Kurama shook his head, "I don't know if I can do this…" A look of disappoint and failure—not to mention uncertainty—played his features, "Isn't there any other way to do this?" 

"No, not right now," Botan sighed and then coldly continued, "Besides, Kurama…" 

The red-head gulped. 

"We better go shopping before he arrives!" The girl smiled, eyes sparkling with excitement. Kurama crashed with his arms forward. Suddenly her fingers were wrapped around his wrist. He watched her grin at Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara.  
"Buh bye, boys! We'll be back later!" She said and winked while dragging the defeated boy out of the house. 

Yusuke waved his hand after her departure, "Yeah, later!" 

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Hiei asked, not showing concern, but curiosity.   
Yusuke shrugged, "It's what we got for now at least." 

Hiei narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm going to keep an eye out for this _Tashi_ …" Kuwabara said and left. 

"This'll be fun!" Yusuke spoke loudly, grinning wide. Hiei just shook his head. 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Notes: Wow! The original was a mess! I checked for typos, but I still may have missed a few. I apologize, nyan! Anyway, I will continue to rewrite the chapters, and once I'm done reading through chapters 2126, I'll work on new chapters! 

Old Notes: None 


	3. Shopping! part 1

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 3: Shopping! Part 1 

Botan's fingers were tightly squeezed around Kurama's wrist as they entered the first dress-shop in the mall. The shop was filled with dresses of all types. From frilly-pretty dresses to sleek seductive dresses. Instantly, Kurama's face ran blue with fear. 

"I can't believe you're forcing me against my will like this!" He complained, hoping to win Botan over onto his side, "Don't you think this whole plan is a bit odd?"  
Despite his effort, Botan just squealed, "There are the China dresses!" She hummed some hyper-remix tune as she escorted Kurama to the aisle. 

Kurama sighed for the tenth time, wishing there was another option.  
_There's not, is there?_

"Ooo!" Botan released his wrist with a squeal, "What a gorgeous dress!" 

As soon as he approached, a red dress with gold, green and purple designs was thrown into his view. He pinched the satin fabric, "Botan—"   
"Let's get it! Ahh! Lookit the pink one with peach and white flowers! I'll go get it! Hold this!" The hyper, blue-haired girl pushed the ankle-length dress into Kurama's arms. He looked down at the expensive garb. A second later, pink flashed over his head—Botan was victoriously waving the pink dress now. 

"Look how it cuts gracefully above the knee!" She cheered, making Kurama's stomach knot. 

"And how, may I ask, are we going to pay for these expensive dresses? We already have to pay for that house—"  
"Kurama, life's expensive… I'm sure you've got the money." She was right, he did.

_Guess that plot didn't work…_ He murmured. 

A woman that worked at the store approached them and sweetly yet professionally asked, "May I help you with anything?" 

Botan nodded and pointed at Kurama, "We're looking for something cute that'll fit him. Chinese dresses in particular." 

The woman flushed lightly as she caught Kurama's gaze. He wanted to laugh and shake his head, but knew even that action would prove useless. 

"Uhh, right. What are your sizes?" She asked and Kurama was quiet. "Better yet, what do you like here in our store, uhh, S-sir?" 

Kurama sighed and felt Botan nudge his left ribs with her right elbow. "Chinese dresses, miss." He answered with a "help me" expression. 

The woman nodded, "I know, but is that all you like?" 

"For now, yes." Kurama crossed his arms. Botan jumped with glee. 

"Right this way, please." 

"Blue isn't really your color, is it?" The employee implied, leading them past the China dress aisle. 

Kurama shrugged and Botan answered, "Reds, pinks, greens, and maybe even whites." 

The woman nodded and led them to a rack of top-dollar dresses, "green," She held up a long, emerald-green dress with gold and light green designs, light green rimming and rips to the thighs (just like the long red dress he was holding).  
"White," The employee held up another dress, but it didn't suit Kurama the least bit. Botan examined more dresses. In the end she picked two more, a purple and a black. 

"Now to the next clothes store! Then the jewelry store! And then the shoe store!" Botan yipped and swooned, "Ahh, shoes!" 

Kurama wore a sweatdrop… 

The jewelry store was quite empty of customers, which made Kurama feel better—compared to the ever-watchful eyes at the last clothes shop. _How embarrassing… I felt so… Intruding…_

"The gold necklace with the rubies, emeralds and diamond stones, please." He heard Botan say and then the store employee return, "Alright." 

"Kurama! This is it! Definitely _this_ one!" She held up the necklace that caught her attention, "Go ahead, try it on!" 

"Why are we even shopping here?" Kurama asked.  
_What is the point of buying jewelry?_

"Ever girl has jewelry!" Botan said matter-of-factly, "They show memories, sentiment, romance!" She closed her eyes with her cheeks cradled in her palms. 

"So?" 

"So try it on!" She forced it into his hands. 

"Please be careful with that!" The salesman choked. 

_She's having fun with this,_ Kurama thought as he gently brought the necklace to his collarbone, _I know she is…_

The man at the desk gulped, "Ex-excuse me, miss, sir, that is a necklace designed for women… Are you sure you?…" He trailed off after Botan winked at him and replied, "We know what we're doing mister, but thanks."  
She turned to look at Kurama and squealed, "It looks perfect on you! Okay! Now for some nice gold earrings, bracelets, shoes…" 

Kurama sighed, _why me?_

TBC _Tsuzuku_

YYH does not belong to me!


	4. Shopping! part 2

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 4: Shopping! part 2 

As Botan mercilessly drug Kurama through the mall, he sighed, longing to be home. Botan stopped and started rummaging through one of the shopping bags. His head dropped and he groaned, "Bot—" The very girl's finger was pressed at his lips. A taste of salt from her skin washed into his senses.   
Angry, he almost spoke, until he realized she obviously had a reason. The look in her eyes told him eve more so. 

"That's him, Kurama… That's Tashi." She said, her voice low and strict. Kurama's eyes shined with a glint of anger and worry. He didn't know who or what to look for. There were so many people around as it was, and he sensed to demonic energy ahead. 

"Which?—" 

"The man who has no aura at all." Botan whispered. 

_There,_ Kurama spotted him. The man stood thirty feet ahead of them. His hair was short and dark brown, his eyes light aqua, his skin peach. He was wearing a tight black shirt and denim jeans; black army-boots and a black belt. Two silver hoop earrings were pierced into his left ear and long silver chain in his right ear. Odd he dressed and seemed to act human—and odd that he had no aura. 

Botan grabbed Kurama's arm and dashed for the women's restroom. Her hands frantically ran about in the bags. She pulled out the red dress, examined it and handed it to the red-head.  
"Put the dresses on now!" She ordered, more worriedly than rude. 

Kurama paused, looking at the dress, and then nodded. He snatched the red dress and entered a stall. Less than a minute later he came out. Botan didn't even bother to hold back a laugh, which turned into laughter. 

"I'm sorry, Ku-Kurama, b-but," She held her waist, cracking up genuinely, "that is too _funny_!" 

Dark and aggravated, he turned and stomped back into the stall—Botan pulled him back, "Ah-ah! No you don't! Let me show you how to put these on." 

"Huh?" He blinked, light pink in the face. 

The girl quickly inched down the bunched up sections of Kurama's dress and straightened out any oddities. 

"You have to look ready for love, you know?" Botan lectured. 

"For love?" 

"Yes! You have to—Uhhnn," She smashed her face into her left palm, "Tashi will expecting Kurumi to be like Kurama, you know? Cute, stylish, pretty…" 

Kurama nodded involuntarily. 

Botan smiled, "You look wonderful! Now," She scrunched up some tissue into round balls and unbuttoned his dress and stuffed his shirt—instantly, Kurama's hands flew to his chest, but before could pull them out, she stopped him. 

"No. Kurama, you have to be believable!" She said, sorrow in her words, "This is your life—please!… It's for _our_ lives…" 

Kurama gasped, realizing her words were painfully true.  
_But… I don't… I'd rather pretend to be a woman than let the ones I care for get hurt or worse… I'd rather the world live… Than me… Be…_

He sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry Botan. I promise I won't mess this up. I promise to do my best."  
Seeing her smile curve her lips made a smile appear on his face. 

"Thanks, Kurama." She turned him around and started putting his scarlet hair into a ponytail-braid, and then put the necklace around his neck, the earrings in his ears, and a bracelet on his left wrist. "There, now let's go get you some shoes!" 

Kurama and Botan soon reached the shoe store. Botan led Kurama to the dress-shoes and pulled out a box of flat, black, dance shoes. They could both feel they were being watched. Botan looked around, trying not to panic or _look_ like she was panicking. 

"These are cute! See if they fit!" She ordered and looked past Kurama and there she spotted Tashi watching them! She gulped, face turning red, "Kurumi, he's right behind you…" 

Kurama swallowed hard, resisting a shudder, and slipped his slender foot into the shoe. 

"Great! Start to laugh and be silly!" She coached in a whisper. 

The boy nodded after taking a deep breath. He paused, fists clenched. Botan just watched quietly, smiling. Kurama snegan to shift his shoulders in a robotic motion, knuckles pressing against his cheeks, "I love these shoes!" 

"Good, hahaha," Botan rose a brow, _He has a lot to learn._ She grabbed another box and opened it, "Look at these, Kurumi!" 

"Hmm?" He glanced over. 

Botan held up a pair of four-inch, black, sandal heels. "Try 'em on!" 

Kurama could then confirm that Botan was having fun torturing him. He gave a small jump of fake glee, sat in the chair behind him, and put his slim foot into tall shoe. 

"Aren't they adorable?" Botan laughed, watching him tie the sandals on. 

He stood up on it and felt a sharp pain shoot through his leg. He gritted his teeth, "I love 'em!" 

Botan laughed and put them back in the box, "Okay, let's pick out a few more…" She trailed off, and peeked over her shoulder—Tashi was nowhere in sight. She a sigh quivered from her lips.  
"You're safe, Kuru-chan!" She laughed. 

"_Kuru-chan?_" He implied, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah! That'll be your new nickname! Kuru-chan!" Botan cheered. 

Kurama then felt true fear for his life… 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Notes: Please remember, I don't own YYH. (haha) Anyway, I added more _shopping_ to the shopping chapter! 


	5. Finalizing Kurumi

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 5: Finalizing Kurumi 

From inside the nice Japanese house, Yusuke spotted Botan's blue ponytail bobbing up to the front door. He jumped to his feet and welcomed them in, "Welllccaahhh!" He leapt back, eyes on Kurama. 

"Nice reaction, Yusuke," A vein popped on Kurama's temple. 

"Isn't she cute?" Botan giggled. 

"Kurumi," Yusuke started to laugh, "You look great!" 

Kurama glared in Yusuke's direction, darkness rising behind him. His anger was interrupted when he winced. The demon found a seat and rubbed at his left toes after ridding his tender foot of the shoe. 

"What happened to you?" Yusuke asked, raising one eyebrow. 

"He's not used to heels," Botan sat beside Kurama, but he soon huffed a sigh and got up, "I'm going to put my stuff in my room." 

"He's still a lil' uncomfortable with the whole cross-dressing bit, but I'm sure he'll get used to it." Botan told Yusuke as she watched Kurama leave the living room.  
"He got some cute clothes, though. I'm sure he'll trick Tashi perfectly. In the meantime, I'll be hanging around as Kurumi's best friend and search for Tashi's weaknesses. Kuwabara has other things to take care of. Oh! And none of us have any idea where Kurama is." 

"Hmm?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, and got a quick response. "One day Kurama left without saying any goodbyes, leaving you, Kuwabara and Hiei worried, and Kurumi crying." "Sounds good to me." 

--- 

Kurama slipped his shoes off and sprawled across his bed. _So tired… That is the _last_ time I shop with Botan. I'm surprised she didn't take me through every store... But I do appreciate her help, even if I don't like role playing as my fake sister... This guy, must be real dangerous… Like Shigan..._

"O-o-h-Ku-ru-mi!" He heard Botan's voice call from outside his door. "It's time to practice your voice and behavior! Come out, Kuru-chan!" 

He stepped out and met the blue haired girl eye-to-eye, "Please don't call me 'Kuru-chan'." 

"But it's cute!" She wailed and slipped past Kurama and the door-frame and sat on his bed, "Practice session!" 

---- 

Botan's "Practice Session" turned out to be challenging and tiring. Botan opened his window for some fresh air. She poked her head out the window, breathing in happily. 

Kurama studied her every move in hopes of learning more about how females moved and acted and responded. 

Botan's magenta eyes found Kurama's. She grinned rather maliciously, shut the window and scooted over to Kurama. 

"What now?" He asked. 

" Hiei's out back!" 

"And?" 

"_And_ you can try out your new talent!" She pointed a finger to the ceiling. 

"Talent?" Kurama squirmed, "I don't think I'm all that good at it yet." 

Botan groaned, "Will you just give it a shot? Go sneak up behind him and see if he can recognize **Kurumi's** voice. Then, once Yusuke is back, do the same to him." 

"Where's Kuwabara?" The red-head asked while standing. Botan followed him up, "He's busy. He has his orders." 

_ "He has his orders?"_ Kurama repeated mentally, "Whoa!" Botan was suddenly jerking him out of his room and down the hall. 

"Do I have to do this?" 

"Yes, now go!" Botan drug him to the kitchen and pushed him out the back door. Kurama came to a halt before making a face plant into the wood-deck below. He straightened his China dress and cleared his throat.  
_This going to be so awkward._

The fire spirit seated on a bench seemed deep in thought. Kurama sneakily made his way behind his friend, "Hiei." The fox spirit said lightly behind his comrade. 

Hiei's heart skipped a beat as he flipped around, "Kura-a-a-rumi!" Hiei caught his words as quick as he could. 

"I'm sorry." Kurama apologized and leaned on the back of the bench, "Is my voice still too rough?" 

Hiei looked away, "It's getting better." 

"Hey! Hiei! Kuru-chan! Come here!" Botan called, but when they turned backwards to look at her, all they caught was a glimpse of her blue ponytail until it disappeared with the rest of her into the house. Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks before heading in. 

"Yusuke bought some stuff for you to drink, Kuru-chan." Botan cheered and handed him a strange green bottle. 

Yusuke took a seat, "It softens your throat—go on, drink up." 

Kurumi gave a look of uncertainty, "What _is_ it?" 

"Just drink it, will ya?" Both Yusuke and Botan snapped. 

Kurama knew it wouldn't be anything too harmful and could trust Yusuke, most of the time. He popped the lid and swallowed down a sip of the green liquid.  
"Blak!" Kurama choked, "It tastes awful! Oh?" The taste gave sour milk a run for first place, but his voice was much softer. 

"It works!" Botan cheered. 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Wow! As I'm up-loading this, readers have been reviewing! Thank you very much! Please stick with the story 'til the end! 


	6. Kurumi Meets Tashi

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 6: Kurumi Meets Tashi 

Kurama's cheeks glowed a light red as he sat in the living room, accompanied by his colleagues.  
_This is so embarrassing! I must keep in mind, it's all for the sake of every living creature. If I die, Team Urameshi won't be Team Urameshi…_

The cross-dressing demon could feel Hiei's cold stare every now and again, along with Yusuke's amused glances. 

_Tat, tat, tat_, they all heard the sound growing louder. Botan blinked as she stood and peeked out the window, "Omigosh! He's coming, guys!" 

"What?" Yusuke roared, standing quickly. 

"Already?" _'Kurumi'_ gasped. 

Hiei just watched them panic about the living-room. 

"Okay! Okay!" Botan's hands waved frantically, "let's play dumb! So, he'll underestimate us! Kuru-chan, come here by me. Yusuke, you do all the talking, Hiei stand right where you are. Act surprised everyone!" 

The door busted down, a man with short brown hair and light aqua eyes stood in the doorway. "Where's Kurama?" He yelled, his voice strong and intimidating. 

Yusuke got to his feet and put on an act, "Who the heck are you?" 

Tashi scanned the room: the loud-mouth at his front, a little blacked haired guy with his arms crossed with his back against the wall, and last but certainly not least, two chicks sat by a coffee table.  
"That's not important! Where's Kurama?" Tashi's eyes flickered with anger. 

Yusuke's shoulders fell into a sag and his eyes grew distant, "We don't know." 

Tashi watched the loud-mouth's glance float to the left as his fists clench. 

Yusuke stared back at the rude demon, who just barged into their home, "Kurama just left one day, leaving Kuwabara, Hiei, and I---and even his own little sister---without a goodbye! We've been worried day and night!" 

Kurumi had been introduced into the discussion, making Kurama want to burry his face in his hands. He could feel his stomach knot with nervousness, heart beating up a notch. 

Tashi's cold eyes remained on Yusuke, until they warmed up a bit. "Kurama has a younger sister?" 

The group of good guys all but crashed to the fell in disbelief. 

Kurama blushed bright red and mentally slapped his palms over his face. _Here it comes! Here it comes! Why me? Why me? Why me?_

He felt Botan nudge his ribs. Kurama cleared his throat, swallowing deep, and stood "I'm Kurama's younger sister, Kurumi."  
He stepped forward, feeling all the attention in the room on him. "What do you want with my brother, sir?" 

Kurama flinched when Tashi's face lit a light red, "My name is Tashi Kidari. And I'm here to kill your brother." 

_How interesting the conversation has suddenly become between the two!_ Yusuke hissed mentally and shouted, "No one will be killing Kurama! Plus---" He was cut off from Tashi's words that were directed at _Kurumi_. 

"I'm sorry, but your brother is mine. I will be the one to kill him. I must avenge _my_ brother. How old are you, anyway? What do you like?" Kurama gave a silent scream, then sweetly answered, "I'm seventeen years old and like puppies and bunnies and jewelry." 

Botan cleared her throat. 

"Oh! And I like honest men." Kurama mentally kicked himself as he saw Tashi's eyes flickered with interest, "I see." 

Inside, Kurama was aiming ice-shards at Tashi's eyes, _you really want to kill me, huh? Well, I'm not going to let that happen! You have no idea that it's me under here, now do you? There's no way I will allow myself to be killed, especially by a Kidari._

Botan felt sweat trickling down her face, seeing the tension and anger Kurama held. She hastily grabbed Kurama's wrist, pulling him past Tashi and patted the broken front door, "Well, bye boys! We gotta go shopping!" _Not more shopping!_ Kurama moaned. 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Oh, wow! If I were Kurama, I'd be so embarrassed and scared! I'd be terrified of messing up the mission! And then, there'd be that awkward moment. :shudders: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the remake of Chapter 6! 


	7. Cooking?

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 7: Cooking? 

Kurama let out a groan and found a seat. His feet were killing him and he was famished. "Botan, can we _please_ leave now? I have enough pajamas!" 

Botan gasped and turned around, "There's no such thing as too many pajamas!" 

Kurama held up his hands, both holding five hangers filled with pajamas. 

"But, there are so many cute ones!" 

"Then buy them for yourself!"

_Are you trying to me, Botan?_

"Fine, we'll stop here…" 

As quick as he could, he bought the pajamas, pulled Botan away from the store and made a b-line for the mall doors. 

"Ice cream, Kuru-chan!" The words hit Kurama like a paper fan to the face, "I want ice cream!" 

"We should get home," He tried not to grit his teeth. 

"Oh don't be boring!" Botan waved his response off, "It'll be fun! C'mon!" 

"Fine," Kurama let her claim his wrist and she pulled him to the small parlor. 

"What flavor?" She asked. Kurama stood quietly, reading the choices. 

The clerk grinned, cheeks growing bright, "Hey, you ladies like free ice cream?" 

"Free!" Botan nearly had a seizure. Kurama's stomach plunged: the guy was up to something. 

"Yep, but it depends, are _you_ free?" He raised a brow, leaning across the counter. 

Botan laughed and slipped her right arm around Kurama's neck, "Sorry, outta luck, mister! She already has a boyfriend!" 

_Not thinking mean thoughts, not thinking mean thoughts, must resist, must resist…_ Kurama's face was pure red and he giggled shyly. 

The server frowned, "So, what'll your orders be?" 

---- 

"Nice of him to at least make our orders half off!" Botan cheered, licking away at her strawberry ice-cream cone. 

"Yeah," Kurama's reply was soaked in sarcasm. 

---- 

Once it was dinnertime, Botan showed up at Kurama's bedroom door and he let her in.  
"What is it now?" 

"Kuru-chan! You have to learn to cook!" 

Kurama just lowered his eyes on this one, "No." 

Botan's smile faded, "But why?" 

"Botan, there's no reason for me to cook." 

"Oh yes there is! Tashi might have spies, and we don't wanna get caught." Her eyes filled up with bubbly water, her nose sniffled slightly, "Remember, Kuru-chan, this is for the world! You're not abandoning us, are you? Kuru-chan?" 

The act was totally fake, but Kurama sighed and followed the suddenly happy, Botan to the kitchen. She tied a pink apron around his neck and waist and started her lesson.  
"Ready? Here we go! We'll do a basic shrimp-ramen!" 

Kurama nodded and waited for direction, hands involuntarily secured the tie on his back. 

"First, we mix the batter!" Botan said, collecting her resources. 

---- An hour and a half later of over-boiling water, burning vegetables and adding way too many spices, Kurama was finally finished with a formidable dinner.   
Not being able to keep the blood from rushing to his head, the fox spirit's cheeks flushed deep red as he sat at the table with Yusuke, Hiei, and Botan.  
_It's so embarrassing they have to see me this way!_

"This food tastes weird---Kura-er, I mean, Kurumi. Are you okay?" Yusuke asked. 

Kurama looked up from his strange cooking, "Uhh, yeah… You're right, the food _is_ weird! Haha... Sorry about that. This is my first meal I've ever cooked." 

Yusuke blinked twice, then laughed, "You'll get better." He continued eating with a slightly crinkled face. 

Hiei wore no facial expression at all. 

Botan was critiquing with every bite, "Too many spices… Burnt doesn't even describe that piece!… Too salty… _Blehk!_ Much too burnt!" 

Kurama watched Botan shred at his ego the whole way through. Once she was finished, she stood foot shoulder-length apart and crossed her arms. 

The three men looked at her. 

"Being your first meal, I'll rate everything, including your sloppy presentation, a six!" Botan smiled, tongue out, and winked at her apprentice, "We'll have another lesson sometime soon, alright, Kuru-chan?" 

"Oh, okay." He gave a fake smiled and finished eating. Forgetting any unnecessary anger, _I really hope this doesn't go too far…_

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Ohh, but it does go too far! Ahahahahahha! 


	8. An Unexpected Visit

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 8: An Unexpected Visit 

The warm water circled around Kurama's legs as he stepped into the bath tub. After getting so stressed and trying to put on a good act, he was tired. He closed his eyes and let his mind ramble on with random thoughts. The steam cleared his senses with each relaxed breath.  
_This is so nice… It feels like it's been way too long since I just relaxed…_ And maybe it had been. 

---- 

"How's Kura-ah-oo-Kurumi been doing?" Yusuke asked, his eyes stuck on the moon. He leaned back on the roof, letting his left foot slide from being tucked near his butt. Pieces of shingle rolled from the slope and hit the wood deck below. 

Botan smiled in her companion's direction, "great… But, she misses her brother." 

Yusuke sighed, wondering when they'd be able to have normal conversations again, "I'm sure he'll come back…" 

Botan nodded as a reply. 

Kurama wrapped a white towel around his body and slipped into his room, unnoticed. He closed the blinds and searched through his pajamas.  
_Nighty, nighty, nighty, too revealing, not warm enough…_  
He spotted the Chinese styled pajamas: pink-ish-red with gold and silver designs, light-pink rimming, long sleeved shirt and matching pants.  
Once the pink ribbon from his thick hair was unraveled, he took his hair out of the ponytail-braid. The fox sprit tossed the ribbon onto a pile of pajama pants, yawned, and got into his soft, warm bed. He curled up under the sheets. He flipped an unruly wave from his face and closed his weary eyes.  
_How much longer do I have to keep up this act?… Will everything turn out okay? Boy, it's odd trying to be a girl…_  
He flipped onto his left side and let his arm loosely land on the floor. 

He rolled onto his back, groaning. 

He moved back to his first position.  
_Mmm… I can't sleep… Maybe I should go outside, get some fresh air?…_

The grass was cool on his bare feet. The moon hung high and bright in the azure sky. The stars twinkled in slow rhythms. The wind rustled the trees with a gentle breeze every now and then. The serene and delicate night brought hope back into Kurama's heart.  
_Yes, everything is going to be fine…_

"Kurumi-san." 

The words hit Kurama like an icy cold tidal wave. _Tashi! That was Tashi's voice!_ Kurama turned around slowly, heart beating wildly, eyes searching. He soon found the source of the voice---a tall tree. "Tashi?" He cried, scared in a way. 

Tashi's eyes were glowing a light aqua as they looked back into Kurama's. The shadowed enemy jumped off the tree and landed fifteen feet away from Kurama. He began talking and walking toward Kurama---sending chills up Kurama's spine and adding another beat to his heart---  
"I know everything," Tashi implied roughly, "I know, about you, Kurama," 

Kurama held his breath, fists clenched and squeezing, thoughts rambling, heart pounding. _This is it! It's over! He knows! He called me _Kurama_! How can this be?_

His train of thought was soon pushed out by more of Tashi's speech. 

"Kurama left you, Kurumi!" Tashi's words stunned, Kurama, "he left you! You and your friends! I'm sorry, I will kill him, but… Shigan also left me… My only brother… Gone! Forever!" Tashi was now, standing tall, facing Kurama. 

Kurama's jaw dropped. 

"Don't forget that I'm here, Kurumi. We can stick together…" 

Kurama wasn't sure how to answer, or what to say, but thought about Botan. _"You have to look ready for love, you know?" She's a girl, if she were in my spot, what would she do?_  
But most girls in Kurama's position would most likely go crazy for Tashi. And he wasn't about to do that… 

"Thank you for your comfort, Tashi, but I love my brother more than any other man alive… He was always there for me… Always." _Kurumi_ gave a delicate smile. 

Tashi nodded, "But is he here for you now?"  
The brunette sighed and set his hands on Kurama's shoulders, again increasing Kurama's heartbeat. Tashi leaned in and whispered, "you'll understand… After his death, trust me…" 

Tashi stepped back and faded into the shadows. Kurama realized he had been holding his breath through the whole approach. He let out a gasp of relief.  
_He really is a bad guy… Trying to convince my sister---err, if I had one---like that! Why not keep me alive? He's twisted…_

Tashi had no idea that he literally just said, "I will kill you, Kurama, and I will not give up." 

The cross-dressing fox spirit glared in the direction of his adversary. The world's adversary. 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Wow, Tashi's got issues! 


	9. Trouble

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 9: Trouble 

"I have some bad news," Botan said in a huffed sigh, wishing she didn't have to share the retched new, "Karasu has been revived…" 

Kurama's and Yusuke's mouths were wide open. Hiei's cool exterior only flickered with a small dose of anger. 

"Who in their right mind would revive that creep!" Yusuke argued, taking out his anger on Botan, despite her innocence. 

"I don't know," She said, snappy and in defense of herself, "But either way, he's back, and probably looking for you, Kura-a-a-ru-chan…" She nearly slipped on his nickname. 

Kurama wanted to just plant his face in his hands and forget about everything, but he couldn't. Karasu was back and Tashi was enough to juggle as it was.  
The fox spirit sighed gently and stood up from the breakfast table, "I'm going to get dressed."  
He flushed, remembering he was in his pajamas, and left the room. Botan called after him and followed, "Kurumi… Are you---" 

"Don't worry. I can handle this, okay? Anyway, wanna help me with my make-up and then go out?" 

The bright smile on Botan's face made Kurama smile back. She squealed and pulled him into his bedroom. 

---- 

"I'm almost there! I've got to be right!" Karasu said, running through the quiet Japanese neighborhood, collecting a few stares on his way. 

"It's got to be! I'm back and I'm not leaving until I have my revenge!" He cut the next corner and found what should have been the place: the place where Kurama was living. _Now, sweetie, you're mine!_  
Carefully, he walked in the direction of the house, but stopped when what looked like a female Kurama stepped out of the house and slipped on sleek, shiny, black heels.  
He continued to watch in order to solve his confusion. Kurama wasn't a girl, but what he saw _had_ to be female. 

The girl's shimmering red-hair waved with a light breeze as the earrings she wore sparkled under the sunlight. She was wearing a matching, snug China dress as well. 

_Beautiful! Is that Kurama as a woman? Maybe he was reborn just for me? Or maybe he got a gender change?_ The questions stopped when Botan hopped out of the house and waved to someone inside. 

_Knows Botan, lives in the same house is seems, and is exiting with her. I didn't think he had one, but could that be a younger sister of his?_ The revived foe continued to study the vibrant beauty. 

The more he stared the more she looked thinner than Kurama, somehow, and had a look of excitement and silliness across her delicate features. 

_Gotta be, Kurama just isn't like that!_ He glared for a moment, thinking, and then decided his plans. He's run quick enough to snatch the mysterious redhead and take off with her, do whatever he pleased, and then would find Kurama. 

_Perfectly planned! Ahahahaha!_ He narrowed his eyes on the young woman and took off in his fastest sprint, which didn't last long---WHAM! 

Something had smacked Karasu bulls-eye from his forehead to the point of his chin. He groaned in pain and jumped back, squinting his eyes against the sun, and, in a painful attempt, saw Hiei on a brick wall holding out a wooden samurai-sword. 

His expression must have made him look highly confused, because the fire-demon quickly hopped down and accused, "You're here to start trouble, huh?" 

Karasu gave a look of disgust, but didn't hesitate to answer with punch at Hiei's face, but missed horribly. Hiei sighed and thrust the stick into Karasu's abdomen. 

The old gasped in pain and turned around, receiving three incredibly strong kicks to his face. He fell to the ground and curled up. Hiei sighed again and narrowed his eyes. 

"Pathetic." Karasu heard Hiei hiss, and knew it'd be the end for him if he didn't move quickly. Karasu was fast, but Hiei was quicker, delivering one last hit into his back.  
"Don't start anything, Karasu, or you'll need reviving again." 

Karasu couldn't look up, but felt Hiei's presence vanish. In agony, he found a good place to rest.   
_Man, they knew!_  
He winced again, everything hurt, _how'd Hiei get so strong?_

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Arigatou, r&rs! ;) I appreciate all your support! 


	10. Double Trouble

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 10: Double Trouble  
**  
Kurama was more than happy to be out and about with Botan. Just watching people walk around kept his mind off the problems of his harsh reality. He leaned pleasurably against the brick wall and licked at his strawberry, ice-cream cone; Botan beside him, devouring a vanilla cone.  
"Isn't this fun, Kuru-chan?" Botan implied, a sweet smile on her face.  
"Sure is." Kurama admitted, and blushed after realizing how accustomed he'd gotten to his younger sister's name.  
"I hope we can do stuff like this more often! Heehe!" The blue-haired girl laughed, "Wanna do some more shopping? I know the cutest little store with an adorable selection of skirts, jewelry and shoes!"  
"Let's finish our cones first, 'kay?"  
"Alright!" She agreed, almost childishly.  
_Just thinking and relaxing is all I really want to do, but... I don't want to ruin Botan's fun. Oh well..._ He sped up his eating after taking a lick-numbing glance at Botan, who was licking her vanilla cone like crazy.  
_She really wants to shop, doesn't she?_Then a rather depressing thought caught Kurama's attention. Once they kill Tashi, there'll be no need for Kurama to dress up and hang out with Botan. It'll be weird, then. It won't be the same.  
_I should be glad, right? I'll be me again. I'll be happier being me...I can't stay this way, it has to end eventually?..._ The thoughts were strange-he didn't even want to cross-dress in the first place. He sighed and finished his ice-cream, then was pulled into the mall, hearing Botan jabbering on about the little store she wanted to show him.  
  
Shopping had been fun, surprisingly, but it was getting close to dinnertime and Kurama had to cook again. He cooking stunk, really, but Botan insisted that he perfect it.  
_What can ya do?_ He sighed mentally.  
The sun was now low in the sky, casting long and colorful shadows all around, as Kurama and Botan reached the house. Kurama couldn't wait to take off the heels he was wearing, but stopped, hearing something to his right. Botan must have heard it, too, because she gave out a light gasp and turned the same way he did.  
_Karasu! It's Karasu! Oh no! He's here! As if my life couldn't get any more difficult!_  
Kurama flinched slightly when Karasu started running toward them-  
_He's really stupid, isn't he?-_  
Hiei jumped off the roof and landed in front of Kurama and Botan. Karasu's plan or expression didn't seem to change the least bit-but in the blink of an eye he was face-down in the dirt. The three good demons waited to see what had happened, but held back laughter as they saw Kaasu mouthing off-to Tashi-the one who tripped Karasu. Botan could barely contain herself when she saw the terrified look on Karasu's face he realized Tashi was twice his size.  
Tashi grabbed Karasu by the air and looked at everyone, Kurama's heart was pounding wildly, "Mind if I teach this creep a lesson?" Everyone shook theirs head and heard, as Tashi walked off with Karasu, "Don't you ever go near that house!" "Ahhh!!! Owww!!!" "Don't you dare go near Kurumi!!!" "Argghhh!!!!!!" "Don't you even lay eyes on her!!!" "AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
Kurama swallowed hard, eyes wide. Hiei was the same, but Botan gave Kurama a playful glare. "I hate you, Kuru-chan! You aren't even-uh-you, and you have men _fighting _for you! No fair!" Kurama wanted to playfully comfort her, but his attention was too far drawn to the sound of Karasu's pain-filled cries.  
  
TBC _Tsuzuku_


	11. A Bouquet of Roses

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 11: A Bouquet of Roses**  
  
The delicious smell of teriyaki chicken filled the kitchen air, and Yusuke was more than starving. He sat at the table and gave a wide grin.  
"_Oh, Kuru-chan_, when will dinner be ready?"  
"Soon, I hope." Kurama sweetly informed. Hiei was now also at the table. Quiet moans groaned from Yusuke's stomach, obviously irritating Hiei.  
"Why didn't you have a snack earlier?"  
"I _did_, but that was at six 'o clock! It's eight at night!" Yusuke exclaimed. Hiei shrugged and looked at the shapely silhouette of Kurama; wondering how much longer until the food would be served.  
"You could give him an estimate, Kurumi." Hiei offered.  
"Ten minutes," Kurama tried, and gave an apologetic smile.  
"I want food now!" Yusuke ordered-Hiei reclaimed the wooden samurai stick from under the table and whacked Yusuke in the forehead, "Mind your words. There's no need to be shouting."  
Yusuke narrowed his at Hiei, then gave up and leaned back.  
Botan started setting the plates and giggled, "Boys will be boys!" _Unless they're Kurama! Heehee!_ She thought playfully.  
  
The teriyaki was almost done, when knock at the door aroused them. He jumped lightly, then set the spices, he was using, down. Yusuke hopped out of his seat, "I'll get it!" In a huffy walk, he reached the door and opened it.  
Tashi stood in the doorway, hands behind his back, "Is, Kurumi here?"  
"What's it to you?" Yusuke argued, but got pushed out of the way. Tashi walked in and found the kitchen.  
Kurama felt his heart in his throat, beating and pumping blood through his ears. He grabbed the knife and prepared for battle. He kept his eyes on Tashi's strong expression, then flushed a scarlet red when Tashi fell down to one knee.  
"Kurumi," Tashi started, and Kurama tried to push the thoughts away. _No, he wouldn't ask that-_the_ question! He hardly knows me! He wouldn't? Okay, okay, how would _I _ask the girl of my dreams?... By dropping down on one knee-_  
Tashi pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back and grabbed Kurama's slim hand, "These are specially for you, Kurumi."  
Kurama flushed deeper as the room went quiet. _I am so embarrassed!!!_ Botan nudged him a little and he accepted the bouquet.  
"Thank you," Kurama's soft voice spilled, "So much! Hehe! These are beautiful!"  
Tashi closed his eyes and nodded, "You're welcome. I knew you'd like them."  
Kurama let out a small sigh as the room seemed to calm, but flushed again with Tashi's new words, "You're so beautiful, Kurumi. These roses, although gorgeous and full of radiant life, cannot be compared to you. If you were a rose, something that could be sold, you'd be priceless."  
Kurama didn't like Tashi, but even so, his words made Kurama's heart flutter.  
"I'll see you later, I'm still searching for Kurama, good night." With that, Tashi took off. The room was quiet, again, and Kurama was frozen stiff.  
  
TBC _Tsuzuku_


	12. An Eventful Night

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 12: An Eventful Night**   
  
Kurama was more than tired and couldn't wait to get some shut-eye when he slipped into bed. The silk of his pajamas was still cold against his skin as he slowly fell into slumber-until a muted _clunk_ awoke him, then the next thing he knew Karasu was in his room; adjacent to him. He jumped to his feet and demanded, "What are you doing here!? And who exactly are you!?"  
Karasu looked rather offended by Kurama's words and spat, "I'm Karasu! And I'm here to take you for my own!" A despicable grin curved Karasu's lips as he rushed toward Kurama.  
Kurama almost called aid of his demon powers, but rethought it.  
_I may need the help, but if Tashi sees-then I'd blow everything!_ He thought it better to let Karasu smart-off and avoid him as much as possible.  
"Eww! Get out of my room!" Kurama ordered in a feminine squeal. He hoped the others heard him.  
  
Botan tried to open her weary eyes, then closed them after only getting blurry vision. She shivered and tried to shake off an irritating feeling. _What could it be? It's so late... At night..._ She tried to get up, but something kept pulling her back down.  
  
Kurama screamed again, then asked out loud, "Why isn't anyone coming? Why-" Karasu's annoying voice cut into his words, "Before visiting you, I put a few curses on your friend-now come here, Kurumi!" He barked and grabbed for Kurama.  
Kurama dashed into a roll and jumped to his feet, "No, you stay away from me!" _Come on, Karasu, just give up!_ Kurama could probably kick his butt no sweat, but if Tashi saw...  
Kurama gritted his teeth and dodged another attack, but jumped-startled- by Karasu's quick move. Karasu must have expected Kurama's move and countered it.  
"Now!" Karasu said, diving his thumbs into Kurama's shoulder and pushed him against the wall, "To make you, sweet thing, feel some **pain**!"  
Kurama screamed again, but lost hold of his fake fear when Karasu ripped open his pajama shirt-_What a pervert! He would do that to my sister!?_ Kurama really couldn't hold the anger and screamed, "Stop it, you jerk!!!"-but Karasu was no longer in his face-Tashi was; and needless to say, he looked ticked.  
Kurama jumped from the feel of liquid at his bare feet, and then carefully looked down. Karasu was on the ground, bleeding and not moving.  
He looked back up, seeing Tashi's expression filled with pain and anger.  
"Can't you defend yourself, Kurumi!?" Tashi barked, "You... You're too beautiful to let these kinds of things happen to you..."  
Kurama felt his cheeks go red and looked away, then heard Tashi gulp, and realized his shirt was ripped open.  
"Ku... Kurumi?" Tashi's voice was full of confusion and embarrassment. Kurama quicked wrapped his arms around his chest and hurried to think of an excuse as he stared at the ripped tissues. "I... I'm..."  
Tashi put his hands on Kurama's shoulders and put on a gentle smile, "I understand... Of course you'd feel uncomfortable about your size."  
Now Kurama just wanted to hit him-straight in the jaw. _Don't lecture my sister, you prev._  
"I personally, don't think the outside matters, Kurumi. I think you're beautiful in and out. And amazing at that. So don't be ashamed or embarrassed or shy-you're perfect."  
Kurama was still blushing and gave a nod, "Thanks..." He said, pretending to really care that his chest was bare. "You're a really nice guy..."  
This time Tashi blushed, and then started to lower his lips down to Kurama's-_Oh my gosh!! Nooo!!-_but stopped when Botan busted the door down.  
"Kurumi are you oka---" Botan stopped, shocked. Tashi stood up straight and nodded to Kurama, "Goodnight." He gave Botan a shy greeting then left, Karasu in hand.  
Botan's eyes were glued to Kurama, her expression priceless with shock and confusion. Kurama knew he'd have to spend his whole morning explaining, but all he wanted now was rest.  
  
TBC _Tsuzuku_


	13. Breakfast

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 13: Breakfast**  
  
As painfully expected, Kurama found himself giving a long, dreaded, and detailed explanation to Botan, for last night. Botan's arms remained crossed through his whole speech, then she finally sighed defeat and smiled, "I understand, Kuru-chan... I mean, Tashi is pretty handsome and might just be your type and-"  
"No! Botan! That's not what I'm trying to get-" Kurama tried to argue, then gave up as Botan laughed and grinned, "Anyway, the boys will be hungry when they wake up! Time to get started on breakfast, Kuru-chan!"  
"Right away," He sighed and made his way to the kitchen-when a knock came to the door. He heard the door open and quickly ran to see whom Botan let in. _Not surprising._ He thought tiredly.  
Once Tashi spotted Kurama he approached him. "Kurumi, how are you?" He asked, looking gentle. Kurama's flushed and looked off to side, trying not to run. "I'm good. How are you?"  
"Good, now that I saw you. I-" Tashi looked into the kitchen, and his expression made Kurama's heart thud with fear and curiosity. _Did he spot something? Realize something? What?  
_ "I'm sorry," Tashi said, voice still soft, "I didn't know you were in the middle of cooking breakfast."  
"Would you like to join us?" Botan's quick and cheerful invitation nearly put Kurama in shock. He gulped and nodded after Tashi looked at him, "Won't you, Tashi?" He wanted to wince after seeing Tashi blush scarlet from Kurama saying his name. Tashi stepped into the kitchen, vaguely aware Botan was going on with random news.  
Soon enough, everyone was at the table. Kurama could feel that Hiei and Yusuke were very uncomfortable with having an enemy at the table. Little conversations passed until Tashi asked a dreaded question, "Have any of you heard or seen Kurama?"  
"What? Haven't found him yet? Anxious to kill him!?" Yusuke barked, almost rising out of his seat. Kurama's anxiety and heart were pounding tremendously. _Oh gosh...  
_ "Yusuke-" Kurama tried, but Tashi interrupted him, "It's okay, Kurumi. Yusuke has all the reasons in the world to be furious. I'm trying to kill his friend... Your older brother... But... No matter what I cannot let _my_ older brother down. I can't. I won't."  
Tashi took a breath then stood up, "I better leave."  
Botan drove her elbow into Kurama's ribs and cocked her head toward Tashi. Kurama got the message and stood up quickly, then wrapped his arms around Tashi's right arm.  
"Tashi, please, stay and enjoy breakfast." He saw Tashi's eyes lit up and face his fill with excitement, but then it all faded as he looked at Yusuke, "I'd be glad to, but..."  
"Oh! Don't worry about them! Come on!" Kurama gave his sweetest smile. Tashi sighed with defeat and sat back down.  
Eventually Kurama's cooking was finished and everyone at the table was filling themselves. Unfortunately, Kurama's cooking was still off.  
Botan leaned toward Kurama and whispered, "Kuru-chan, ask them how they like it!" Kurama nodded and did as demanded, "How do you all like it? The breakfast?"  
Yusuke shuddered and commented sarcastically, "The best."  
Hiei shrugged, but Tashi's expression almost made Kurama fall over laughing. Tashi's face was filled with not-so-well hidden disgust.  
"You're a great cook, Kurumi!"  
Kurama held in a laugh, "Thanks everyone." _I stink!  
_  
TBC _Tsuzuku_


	14. A Date To The Movies Part 1

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi**

**Chapter 14: A Date To The Movies (part 1)**

Once everyone was done eating Kurama's abominable cooking, Tashi popped an interesting question, "Kurumi, would you like to see a movie? With me, as a date?"

Kurama detested against his cheeks flushing, but couldn't stop them. He looked to Botan for help, and felt relief when her eyes flickered with an idea, "Yeah! Kuru-chan, go!" Kurama felt everything inside fall and crash. _What is she _doing_!? I want help, not a date wit the very man who's trying to kill me!_

"I think it sounds like fun!" Botan squealed, "And we can make it a double date!" She grabbed Yusuke's hand and jerked him forward.

"Hey! I already got a girl! Remember!?" Yusuke protested.

"Oh, come on! It's just for fun! And you're comin' too, Hiei!" Hiei loosely walked forward after Botan yanking him. "Well, not really a double date. More like a... five... person... date." She ended awkwardly.

Tashi smiled and looked at Kurama. He gave in with a nod. _Thanks, Botan..._ He groaned mentally.

"Now, Kurama," Botan started as she styled Kurama's hair, "When you go out on a date, you must look fabulous! Otherwise, you'll feel uncomfortable and ugly and all the others are prettier and better than you."

Kurama held back from making a confused and disgusted face and nodded. _She's helping me. I best not say anything..._ He let out a sigh and stood up once Botan was finished, "You look great!" She smiled, and the two meet the guys waiting in the living room.

Both Kurama and Botan could tell Hiei and Yusuke were against the date, completely.

There were numbers of movies playing, but the everyone decided on going to a romance comedy, well, Botan decided, anyway. Botan also had Kurama sit between a stranger and Tashi. She, herself, sat by Tashi and Yusuke, and Hiei was on Yusuke's other side.

"This is gonna be **stupid**!" Yusuke whined.

"Would you keep your voice _down_?" Botan barked, "People came here to see the movie-not hear you talk!" The last part was a whispered shout.

Kurama wished he was by Yusuke and Hiei, instead of slowly being hugged by Tashi-who had an innocent, "I'm-not-doing-anything" expression on his face. Kurama shivered lightly after Tashi's arm successfully wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close.

As the lights dimmed and the movie started, Kurama could faintly hear Botan smacking Yusuke on the arm, hushing him.

He looked up at Tashi's flushed face and sighed mentally. _Why me? But if he tries anything, I'll just excuse myself or pretend to be interested in the movie-yeah! That's what I'll do!_

As the movie progressed and went on, Tashi got closer and closer. Suddenly, Kurama felt Tashi's warm breathe against his neck. Kurama almost jumped out of his seat, but thought it out. _If I ignore him, he'll just get closer, but maybe if I giggle he'll think I'm ticklish and won't want to spoil the movie for me!_ Kurama let out a soft giggle and cringed playfully. Tashi backed up, then caught Kurama's gaze and smiled.

_What am I _doing_ looking at him!?_ Kurama thought, _Look away, why can't I-_ His thoughts were cut off as Tashi brought his lips toward Kurama's.

_No!_ Kurama thought and hopped up, almost his shoulder into Tashi's face. "I'm sorry! I drank too much pop, I'll be right back!" Kurama carefully slipped out of the isle and ran to the ladies restroom. He leaned against the bathroom wall and groaned. _I can't believe this! He almost.. Almost kissed me! Smack-on the lips!_

He sat for another minute just pondering on his thoughts, then felt guilt rise. _He thinks that I like him and that I'm really a girl... What... Should I do? How would I feel if I were him?_ He snapped into reality and stood up. _He's a bad guy! He's evil! He-_

Botan opened the door with an angry look on her face, "What are you doing? You're missing the movie and Tashi's missing you! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him back into the theater.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	15. A Date To The Movies Part 2

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 15: A Date To The Movies (part 2)**

Kurama uncomfortably felt himself back in the theater with Tashi's lips nuzzled up to his ear, whispering romantic things as the show went on. Kurama pretended to be romanced and charmed. _If I _was_ a woman, he would have had me completely charmed by now, but I am a man and I know how we work.._

Tashi wrapped his other arm around Kurama's waist and forcefully tried for a kiss, but hit the popcorn tub instead.

"Thanks, Botan!" Kurama whispered and started munching on the popcorn.

"Can I have a piece?" Tashi asked and opened his mouth, expecting _Kurumi_ to feed him. Kurama gulped, "Sure." He popped a piece into Tashi's mouth. "You like popcorn?"

"Yep."

"I love popcorn-er, next to chocolate!" Kurama squealed.

Soon, he was burned out on popcorn and couldn't eat another bite, and it didn't take Tashi long to notice this either. The brunette leaned in to Kurama again, but backed up by the feeling of plastic. Kurama held the plastic movie cup high and sipped off the straw.

"Soda," He said cutely, "Always good after popcorn!" _What is the movie we're watching even about? I haven't seen one bit cause this guy's been pestering me!_

"I agree." Tashi said and this time pulled Kurama into _him_, but rather than a kiss, he got a chunk of chocolate.

"Good, huh?" Kurama said, keeping up the innocent act. Tashi swallowed the chocolate, feeling a bit bummed, "Yeah, delicious." His voice was filled with a small bit of sadness and loneliness.

_Trust me, Tashi, if you knew I was Kurama, the last thing you'd want was to kiss me!_

Finally, the movie date was over and they were out of the theater; and Tashi didn't get a hold of Kurama's lips during the film.

"That movie stunk!" Yusuke whined.

"Oh, it did not!" Botan argued.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not-"

Tashi's motion was quick, Kurama's slender shoulders in his hands and Kurama pulled toward him. The sound of the kiss traumatizing-but luckily Kurama turned his head just in time, so Tashi ended up only kissing Kurama's cheek.

_Close one!_ Kurama thought, catching his breath, face red.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	16. A Painful Confession

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi**

**Chapter 16: A Painful Confession**

It wasn't easy avoiding Tashi through a two-hour movie, but Kurama some how did. _My heart hasn't stopped pounding once... Three times... He could have kissed me..._ He brushed his fingertips across his lips and sighed.

"All that matters now is sleeping! Hehe!" He slipped off the dress and got into his pajamas. "Ahh... So nice and warm..." His mind and begun to wonder when he heard a tap on the window. He slowly peeked over at the window only to see Tashi signaling for him to come outside.

_Oh boy...What now?_ He got of bed, walked down the hall through the living room and kitchen and out the back door. _Please don't try to kiss me. Please don't try to kiss me. Please don't try to kiss me._

"Kurumi," Tashi said gently, "After the movie I wanted to spend more time with you... But... You ran off so fast..."

Kurama felt his cheeks flush, "Yeah, sorry about that, I drank too much pop..."

Tashi laughed lightly and smiled, "You're so cute. You know... You're too good to be true, Kurumi." Kurama gulped after recognizing Tashi's tone of voice and facial expression.

_He really means it..._ Kurama felt a quick and sudden knot develop in his stomach-a kind of cold aching feeling pinching in his heart. _This feeling... It hurts..._He wasn't sure what was going on, but it couldn't be good. _He hasn't poisoned me... It's... Guilt... I feel guilty... He's the bad guy! I shouldn't..._

Tashi grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and pulled him close. All Kurama could hear was his heart beating rapidly.

"Kurumi," Tashi's voice spoke softly, "I need to seek revenge for my older brother, so, in order to please his soul and **must** kill Kurama... Please, don't hate me afterward, please. I can't get you off my mind. Day and night, I always see you smiling and laughing... Beautiful... No matter how hard I try... I see you... Why is this?"

Kurama was stunned-_shocked,_ he couldn't move. The ache in his heart grew and all his fingertips tingled with pain.

Tashi dropped to his knees and clutched Kurama's shirt, burring his face against Kurama's solar plexus.

"I..." Kurama heard Tashi moan, then felt tears wet his shirt... Tashi's tears.

"I love you Kurumi... I love you more than anyone else... I must-no, please, let me be with you..."

It had begun trick to learn of Tashi's weakness, but now it was more. Now Kurama was dealing with a living creatures heart, something fragile and filled with love, hope, joy, pain...

_It's not right... Even for a bad guy... This is... Just not fair... He may be evil, but this? I'm supposed to be the good guy and _this _is evil... There's nothing just about this... It's... Painful..._ Kurama knew he wasn't falling in love with Tashi, was he? No way. But even still, it was painful for him. _I have come to care about Tashi... But love... No... Not that much..._

"Tashi," Kurama said, stroking Tashi's hair behind his ears, then caressing his head, "If you kill Kurama... You'll kill me... We're connected in a way that I can't describe... If he dies, I die."

"Kurumi, I'll take care of you..." Tashi whimpered, "But, do you love me? Kurumi?"

Kurama's mouth was dry, he tried to respond, but nothing came out.

"Kurumi?..." More tears spilled onto Kurama's body.

"Tashi," Kurama said, voice shaky, _I'm not the bad guy... I have to do what is right..._ "I have to tell you something important... I'm not who you think I am... I'm really..."

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	17. To End It All

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi**

**Chapter 17: To End It All**

Kurama continued to speak sadly as he caressed Tashi's head. The guilt and pain was soaking deeper into his heart.

"I'm not really a sweet, innocent girl..." Kurama's voice was filled with pain, "Without Kurama I'd be a brat! Like I used to... I used to be snotty and rude, but Kurama changed me... He turned me into something real... And if he were to leave... I..." He broke away from Tashi, but felt his heartbeat skip after realizing he didn't want to tear away. He didn't want to leave Tashi's warmth.

_This really is the best for him... And me..._ He thought. _I'm the good guy... So... I must end this..._

"Listen Tashi!" Kurama yelled, "If you kill Kurama..." Tears built up in Kurama's eyes and gently rolled down his cheeks. "I'll never forgive you! Murdering is wrong and... sniff... I love my brother! It hurts me every time you talk about killing him! It hurts my heart every time you talk about taking his place! I need my brother more than you! I'm sorry!"

_I hope I can clear this up..._ Kurama gave Tashi one last look and ran off crying. He collapsed in his room, but couldn't stop the tears.

_These tears... Are for Tashi..._ He thought, not being able to stop the tears nor the pain of what he had done. _I've never felt so guilty or wicked before.. Why did I lead him on? Why?... Oh Tashi..._

Tashi sat, frozen. _I hurt her?... I hurt Kurumi... I... I'm a monster! I can't believe what I've done... I shouldn't kill Kurama, no... I won't... If I don't then Kurumi will be happy... she'll love me... And we can be together and raise a family... _Then Tashi felt a familiar cold pain in his chest. He groaned lightly and swallowed hard. _I must seek revenge... But I want Kurumi... Her red hair and green eyes... Beautiful smile... But..._ The dark icy feeling grew. The pain was so tight and rich that all Tashi could do was groan and curl up on the ground.

_I love her! Too much... I want... Only to be with... her..._ He couldn't even breathe anymore, the pain was too severe.

_Revenge is my first priority..._ With that thought positive, the pain ceased to continue and gradually left. _I'm sorry, Shigan, forgive me for faltering... I will kill Kurama... Then take Kurumi for myself..._

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and could only think about the warm way Tashi had held him: so soft and sincere. _But... I will only destroy him further... Add more aches in his fragile heart... _Kurama flushed at what he said and shook it off. _He is the enemy... He will murder millions to get what he wants... And he wants to murder me..._

"Oh, Kuru-chan! Get up!" Botan said, walking into his room and shutting the door behind her. "C'mon! You have to cook breakfast! And I have some great news!"

Kurama put on a fake smile and nodded, "Alright, I'll be right out." _I don't want her to get involved in this..._

Botan grinned and cheered as she left Kurama's room. _She's so happy and spunky..._ Kurama thought, getting to his feet. _It's hard not to be depressed right now... _He slipped on one of his newest dresses and style his hair a Chinese bun.

Kurama quickly made his way to kitchen and made breakfast. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei sat and waited for Botan to spill the 'good news'. Botan finished her breakfast and smiled at the group.

"Just spill it already!" Yusuke groaned. Botan grinned and nodded, "I've learned Tashi's weakness..."

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Notes: About the chapter title, it's focused around Kurama's train of thought about ending Tashi's pain and love for Kurumi.


	18. Tashi’s Weakness

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 18: Tashi's Weakness**

Botan's words continuously repeated through Kurama's mind, putting a strange and unfamiliar ache in his heart. _Already? Wait! What am I saying?... Now we can kill Tashi... _The thoughts just made him sick his stomach. _Does it have to end... So soon?..._ Kurama froze, unsure what he was thinking. He wanted it to end, to forget about Kurumi and Tashi and Shigan... Didn't he? To go back to his normal life and world be truly safe. _Maybe I feel this way because is such a nice guy... For the most part..._ Keeping cold blood murder as a priority wasn't exactly kind. _He was nice to me..._ He thought sweetly, then the sweetness faded as reality popped into his mind, _No... He was nice to Kurumi-_

"Well, we know Kuru-er, I mean, younger sisters, puppies and his older brother were basic weaknesses, things he loved, cherished, whatever, but his physical weakness is-"

Kurama rose quickly, not sure if he was ready to kill Tashi, not sure about anything.

"Kuru-chan, what are you doing? Sit down." Botan's tone was sharp and girlish.

"Kura-a-a-rumi, what's up?" Yusuke asked, worry covered his facial expression. Kurama gave them smile and sat back down, "Sorry, I thought I heard something."

_What am I doing? I posed as Kurumi to figure out his physical weakness and then destroy him, not to fall in love and become his wife..._ Kurama blushed beet red, as Botan went on talking, "The back of his head." She said firmly, setting her tea down.

"Mm-hm, and how do you know this?" Yusuke asked, almost not believing it'd be so easy. Botan grinned sheepishly, "At the theater, after Kuru-chan left to go to the ladies' room, a guy, behind Tashi accidentally bonked his knee into the back of Tashi's head when he got up to go get more popcorn. And what did Tashi do afterwards? He slightly nursed his head with a rub! The Kidari's only have one weakness and it's a giant one at that!" She smiled and took a sip of tea, "Problem solved! Now, Kuru-chan, you can change back whenever you like. Most likely tomorrow we'll fight him..."

Hours had passed, and all Kurama could do was lay on his bed and let all his thoughts and feeling ramble on and on. Repeating words, sentences and things he'd say; perfecting how he was going to explain, perfecting everything.

_How I'm going to explain? I shouldn't _need _to do that... I shouldn't... He... What I have done is also wrong, what I am doing... Hurting his heart..._ Tears built up in his slowly, and he couldn't stop them. Each tear was filled with angst, torture and confusion.

_My chest... It hurts... Why? Why does it have to be like this? Can't anything be so simple? Why wasn't I born a woman!?_ He coughed lightly and turned on his side, and slowly started to fall asleep. _Hard to... breathe..._

Botan had to talk to Kurama, so she sneaked up to his room and carefully opened the door, wondering if she could play around, but stopped when she saw his face wet from the eyes. Guilt washed over her, tightening a knot in her stomach.

"Kuru-" She whispered but was cut-off by Kurama's soft voice, "Why wasn't I... Born a woman... Why couldn't I have been born Kurumi?... I could be hi..." He trailed off as more tears gently spilled from his gorgeous, shut eyes.

Botan's heart was now pounding wildly as her stomach plummeted, confusion taking over everything. Could it be? Could Kurama be in love with Tashi? Their very enemy? They had been spending a lot of time together, but... _If he is... How must he feel now?... Broken? Sad... Depressed... Maybe that's why he didn't cheer joyously when I shared Tashi's secret... That's why he didn't smile big and say, 'Finally, I can go back to my normal life!'... He just... Sat there... Maybe crying inside... Hurting._.. Pain filled Botan's heart as she slid against Kurama's door and sat, depressed, on the ground; her arms hugging her knees and her head low.

_It shouldn't be like this..._

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	19. The Invitation

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really inspire and encourage me to keep writing! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story as much as I am! Please keep reading!

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 19: The Invitation**

Yusuke was sprawled out on the living room floor, drool slowly sliding out of his mouth as his mind was resting peacefully in slumber land. He twitched now and then, but nothing more. Hiei shook his head at the sight.

_Why is he just _laying_ there? Why isn't he training? Tst... Oh well_... Hiei wasn't pleased with Yusuke's slacking off when their enemy, Tashi, was so close to all of them. _Tomorrow they'd fight him... And Kurama could be himself again... But, what if Botan is wrong? What if he was just trying to act human? What if we blow it by assuming? Maybe we should investigate a little longer?_ He stood up, and walked over Yusuke's body, but was stopped, Yusuke using both hands to hold onto Hiei's right leg.

"Keiko..." Yusuke said and neared his lips to Hiei's ankle. Hiei's eyes lit up with rage and he kicked Yusuke in the head, "Don't you dare do it!" He stormed off, looking for Botan.

"Oww..." Yusuke groaned and sat up, "My head hurts... Did someone step on me!? Huh?" No one was around, the house was quiet. "Ick..." And he sat in silence for a few minutes until there was a knock at the door-just about gave him a heart attack_-Great timing, I bet I know who it is..._

He stood up and reached the door, and he was right, it was Tashi.

"Hello, Tashi." He said glumly.

"What's with the long face?" Tashi asked, his handsome features expression a hint of worry.

_Worry probably for Ku-ru-mi! Oh gee..._ Yusuke thought.

"Nothing, just you plan to murder Kurama, casually visit us and date his troubled younger sister-hey!" Tashi shoved Yusuke aside and walked in.

"What's your deal you- huh?" Yusuke was interrupted by Tashi's hand, holding up five ticket passes.

"What is-A HOT SRPING!" Yusuke yelled, everything within ten feet heard him; and they both saw Botan rush in. She blushed and smiled, "Umm, am I interrupting something? I'm sorry, I thought Tashi had the hots for Kurumi not Yusuke..."

"Botan! He does not have the hots for me! _Look!_" Yusuke held up the five passes, and watched Botan's silly expression go dreamy, she wrapped her arms around Tashi and squeezed him. "You're so sweet! I love the hot springs!" She was happy, until she saw _Kurumi_ standing there, he's face pierced with horror and sadness, and Botan's stomach plummeted.

_Oh gosh... This probably doesn't look good..._ She pulled away from Tashi, but Kurama was already heading for the back door.

"No! Kurumi! It's not what you think!" Botan heard Tashi and herself yell at the same time, but Kurumi was already gone.

"I'll go get her!" Botan said and stomped out the door. Kurama was adjacent from her and only fifteen feet away, his back facing their house.

"Kuru-chan!" Botan said roughly, then started in sweet, "Don't be this way... You know I don't care about Tashi like that... I... Didn't realize it would be... Well... What I mean is..." She tried, but was lost for words. Nothing, she couldn't think of how to put it.

"Botan," Kurama said, his voice unsteady, "It's not your fault... I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way."

He felt Botan's arms around him, her friendly warmth comforting him and his aching heart.

"No, it was good... We have decided not to battle yet until we know one hundred percent that's it... Otherwise... It won't end up a happy story, okay?"

Kurama couldn't help but smile.

Yusuke just gave Tashi the "eye" until he was out of his tree, "Okay, Yusuke! I know you hate my guts! But will you at least show some manners!? Gosh!"

Yusuke shook his head slowly and gave a blank response, "No."

Tashi looked at his watch and sighed, "I gotta go... But I really wanted to see Kurumi longer... I hope I didn't hurt her... I... Please, let her and Botan know to expect me tomorrow mourning, that's when I'll be picking you guys up, alright?"

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke walked him to the door and slammed it as Tashi was in the middle of saying 'goodbye'.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	20. Prepare For The Hot Springs Part 1

Thank you reviewers!!! This fanfic has come a long way, really. When I first started it, I was going to end it at Chapter 9, then I decided 12, then 14, then 18, then 20, but now, I think it might go to 30-all because of you! Arigatou!!!

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 20: Prepare For The Hot Springs (part 1)**

"Alright, everyone!" Botan announced after Tashi left, "We've deiced on going to the springs-"

"What!?" Yusuke whined, "I know it's a good offer, but I wanna kill this guy!" Botan smacked him in the head-

"Rrr! Botan, what did you do that for!?"

"Every time I start to talk-YOU INTERRUPT ME!" She screamed back, now having Yusuke's full attention, "Ahem, Hiei was the one who thought it best we actually make sure the back of his head is his physical weakness, so-"

"Woo, woo, Hiei, do you like seeing _Kurumi_ all dressed up-" Yusuke saw a glimpse of Hiei's fist, felt a solid _smack_ on his head, then saw only darkness. Later woke up _Kurumi_ looking down at him, "You know, you should really keep your mouth shut, you're going to end up with Parkinson's..."

Yusuke sat up, head groggy, "What happened?"

Botan sat across the room, her arms crossed, "You interrupted me, **again**!" Hiei just gave him a cold stare.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow morning Tashi will be picking us up, sp if you girls need stuff for the spring-"

Botan cleared her throat, "Ku-ru-ch-an!" Kurama gulped with a sweatdrop, "Hmm?" Botan grinned back at him, "We have to go shopping for the hot springs, c'mon!" Kurama wrist was grabbed and thus he was taken away.

"Shesh... How does Kurama stand it?" Yusuke wondered.

Kurama was drug all the way to the mall and into a shop that sold general girl things, like cheap and expensive burettes, earrings, bracelets, the latest crosses between bracelets and rings.

"And why are we here?" Kurama asked, startling the clerk with his voice-it was rough again. Flushed Kurama covered his mouth, and smiled under his hands. In a fake, soft voice he said, "Oh! My cold!" He coughed a few times, and then took his hands away, clearing his throat.

_My gosh! The green stuff wore out! Oh no, what'll I do!?_

He felt Botan's fingers and palm around his wrist, then was out of the store.

"Okay, this is bad!" Botan shrieked, "Um-um-um," Her hands fanning through the air, horizontally, "Yusuke! He has that green gunk! We've got to-wait, the mall will close in an hour. First, let's shop, then we'll get the stuff for you."

Kurama nodded in agreement, hearing his voice again snapped him back into reality a little. _Why did I freak out when Tashi was so close to Botan? Is acting like a girl becoming second nature? If a girl really saw something like that, between her best friend and the man who claims to like her, wouldn't she be upset? Maybe I'm just getting used to being Kurumi... I don't think-_

Botan jerked him back into the store and smiled, "Ooo! Look at these pink and purple burettes! They'd look great in your fiery, red hair, Kuru-chan!" He smiled and nodded.

"What's the occasion?" The clerk asked in a sweet, yet sales-woman, voice.

"Hot springs!" Botan cheered, "Her boyfriend invited us and we wanna look fantastic!"

_Boyfriend?_ Kurama though and nodded when the clerk looked at him. The clerk smiled and pointed to a kimono shop adjacent to the girly store.

"Then you're gonna need some gorgeous kimonos." She said sweetly, "They're having a sale! So many beautiful, new kimonos, you should check it out! And since it's our sister-shop, you can find matching burettes here for the kimonos there."

Botan's eyes lit up, _Must have!!!_ And in a blink of an eye, Kurama was being carried off again.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	21. Prepare For The Hot Springs Part 2

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 21: Prepare For The Hot Springs (part 2)**

The kimono shop was filled with lots of pretty and unique kimonos. Botan was in awe. Kurama was dreading the fact that Botan was going to experiment with him and probably pick out his kimono.

"Purple, green and gold, for you, Kuru-chan!" Botan ordered and found the perfect kimono. She sighed and smiled, "You'll look so good!"

Kurama huffed a sigh, "Great." He was starting to feel more like himself, at least that made him happy. But when he really, **really** thought about it, he couldn't imagine himself kissing Tashi. _I just don't like to see him hurt_... _Because I know it's wrong_..._Emotional pain..._

"Kuru-chan, are you paying attention?" Botan shoved the kimono into his hands and pushed him into the dressing room, "Try it on!"

"Okay, okay." He groaned and put on the pretty kimono. _It _is_ gorgeous! And fits great! I think I'll get it!_ He got dressed into his sleek, Chinese dress and held up the kimono, "Fits great."

Botan grinned, "Wonderful! Now me! Let's pick one out for me!" Kurama nodded, "Alright, maybe this silver and pink one? How about you try it on?"

Botan scanned the kimono, her smile full of joy, "I'll be right back!" Kurama laughed to himself and found a seat.

_It's so fun... Being here with her like this... She so happy-she just makes me always want to smile._

Soon, Botan came out of the dressing room, and started showing off her kimono. "Looks good!" Kurama praised, but didn't get to finish when a notice hit the mall speakers, "_The mall will close in twenty minutes, please finish your shopping soon. Again, the mall will close in twenty minutes, please finish shopping!_"

Botan and Kurama hurriedly bought the kimonos, found matching burettes and accessories, and ran to the bath store.

"Hurry, Kuru-chan! Smell all the perfumes and lotions and bath things you can! We must find the best scented things and buy them for the trip! Hurry!!!" Botan ordered and started sniffing things. Kurama nodded, but his noise began to ache after sniffing a cinnamon scent too deeply.

_How does she _do_ this? It hurts like heck!_

Botan approached him with seven objects: two soap bars, three lotion bottles, and two perfume bottles, "Did you find anything?"

"This smelt kind of nice," Kurama said holding up a rose-scented candle-then it hit her like a tidal wave, "You're a ma-, umm," She neared him and whispered, "_man_." Kurama nodded slowly, not sure what she was getting at.

"You know what attracts men! Hurry, tell me what you think of these?"

"_The mall will close in ten minutes, please finish your shopping soon. Again, the mall will close in ten minutes, please finish shopping!_"

She forced Kurama's face down to the bottles, _What an overload of smells! And just who is she trying to attract?_

One of the scents was too sweet and not very appealing.

"That 'Flower Lala' is too sweet, it's not very attractive." He said and she threw the perfume bottle and soap bar, "I'm so lucky to have you! C'mon, let's get these, oh and grab one of those rose-scented soap bars!"

Botan grinned maliciously, _We're gonna be ready for the hot springs alright! Ahahaha!!!_

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	22. Finally At The Springs

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 22: Finally At The Springs**

Finally, the group, Yusuke, Hiei, _Kurumi_, Botan and Tashi were all on their way to the hot springs. The drive was long, but none of them really noticed that, they were just focused on... The current situation...

And soon they checked in and got their room, a lounge room with three doors, one leading to the springs, the other two adjacent to each other(one the girls; room, the other the guys' room)... Kurama's stomach had been dealing with knots and butterflies all day. _Anxious..._ He thought, but for what?

"Alright! Hot spring time! This'll be so much fun!" Botan squealed and pulled Kurama into her room, "This is the girls' room, you guys are not aloud!" She said and shut the door. Kurama's eyes grew huge once he took in the room. A nice, little room-with one bed!

_I have to sleep in the same bed as Botan!?_ "Umm, Botan, about the sleeping arrangement?"

"What, Kuru-chan?"

"Well... I mean, don't forget about... Well, you know... I'm a... M-a—aaa? You know?" He was trying not to say anything too loud and get Tashi suspicious.

Botan was totally confused, then got it! "Oh! Kuru-chan! I trust you!"

"It's just, well, improper, ya' know?" But Botan just scoffed, "It'll be fine."

Kurama sighed and made himself a nice seat on the bed, as Botan started to undress-which just about gave him a heart-attack!

"Botan, no!" He screamed as he put his waved his hand in front of his face, and Botan slipped the kimono to her shoulders, Kurama opened the door and ran out, quickly closing it behind him.

"What's the matter?" Tashi asked and rose from his seat, and Kurama noticed he was only in a towel.

"I think privacy is best! _She'll_ change alone and _I'll _change alone! Heheh..." Kurama said, a little shaky. _Gosh, Botan!_

"Where're Hiei and Yusuke?"

"Changing, Kuru-"

Botan opened the door and pulled Kurama in. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know that... I thought you wouldn't even care to look..."

Tashi put his ear up by the door and listened. _Huh? Kurumi would look?_ He could feel his face turning blue, _Nah, she wouldn't..._

"It's just... Uncomforting to me... I'm still... You know... That way..." He hear Kurumi say and held in a gasp. _Kuru... Kurumi... I never knew... She was a les-_

"What are you doing!?" Hiei asked and gripped Tashi shoulder tightly, "You're not looking for holes or cracks in the door are you?"

Tashi shook his head, "I have to ask you something..."

"What?" Hiei's eyes narrowed.

"How long has Kurumi been, you know, a lesbian?" Tashi watched Hiei's eyes grow big. _What was Kurama _doing_ to Botan!?_

"What do you mean, Tashi?"

"Well, I just, umm, over heard them in there... And... What I heard didn't sound good..."

Hiei couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Botan and Kurama? No way! He must have misunderstood them... Somehow..._

Botan walked out, her slim frame wrapped in a nice towel and her hair pinned up, "What are you guys doing right outside our door?"

"He was spying!" Hiei pointed at Tashi, who quickly defended himself, "I was not! I just heard... Something strange..."

Botan flushed, _What did he hear!?_

Kurama walked at the same time Yusuke did, "What're we talking-"

Yusuke was cut off by Botan as she ran to the spring door and opened it, "C'mon! Let's go!" She ran outside and waited the guys to get a move on, but when they did come out she had to get into action, Kurama, without thinking, was heading for the guys spring with the guys!

"Umm, Kuru-chan!?" Botan signaled, "Over **here**!"

Kurama flushed and ran over to where Botan was standing, then stopped his heart pounding, _I have to go in there—with _her

TBC _Tsukuzu_

Sorry if this chap was a lil' odd at all... And thanks for the helpful reviews!!


	23. Hot Springs

Thank you all for the reviews!!! :) Thanks to you, KYS,K has gone so far!!! -tears-

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 23: Hot Springs**

Kurama stood stiff, but managed to shake his head. Botan hopped in and start giggling, "This is so much fun! Ku-" She stood and stared at Kurama, who's cheeks were scarlet red.

"Why are you just standing there? C'mon, Kurumi!" She said and found a spot to sit, "Don't worry, I'm not planning to take off my towel."

Kurama gulped and took a daring step into the warm water. It was so soothing, he couldn't wait to jump in and relax, but with Botan around...

"C'mon!" Botan said happily, then they both heard Yusuke on the other side of the bamboo wall scream something.

"Hmm?" Kurama quickly got into the water and stared at the wall.

"And just **what** do you _think_ you're **doing**, Tashi!?"

"Keep your voice down, I was just making sure of something!"

"Like, if you really knew how chicks looked naked!?"

"I wouldn't!"

"You were!"

"I told you-"

"And you, Yusuke, are trying to get a peek while you're stopping him." Hiei's voice pointed out.

"Ahhh!" Botan screamed, understanding what Yusuke and Tashi were doing and got up to the wall-and there Tashi was, almost high enough to peek over. She smacked them both across the face and started to lecture, "How **dare** you peek on girls like that! It's **so** rude! We're trying to **relax** and _enjoy_ ourselves and here you are pulling off perverted stunts! Cut it out! Ugghh!!! Men are so _stupid_!"

Kurama and Hiei both wondered if she considered either one of them before saying men were so stupid, or if Tashi and Yusuke were the only two on her mind.

_Probably._ Kurama thought and leaned against a rock.

Botan hopped back over and joined Kurama, "Ooo! The nerve of those guys! Isn't it annoying?"

Kurama nodded, not wanting to make eye contact, all he had to do: nod. He could hear Botan sigh with relief and felt her energy relax.

Hiei could only pity Yusuke and Tashi for their foolishness, and feel terribly sorry for the girls. _Say goodbye to relaxing, these morons will never give up..._ He sat quietly and watched Yusuke and Tashi try to form an agreement on peeking over the wall.

_Stupid fools..._ Yusuke was wearing a greed smile and dangerous sparkles in his eyes, and Tashi looked like a 'newbie perv' with a tight frown and determination in his eyes.

_Oh my gosh... I'm going to run out of words for them... I've used _fool _twenty-five times or more, _moron_ about ten times today... Oh well... Guess it'll have to be this way..._

"They're trying to look over again." Hiei's voice said, and Botan jumped up, fury spread like fire in her veins. She hopped onto the wall and punched both, Yusuke and Tashi, in the jaw.

"What did I **tell** you!? No peeping!"

The hot springs didn't turn out quite as relaxing as they should have, and Kurama noticed more and more that Tashi was acting strange. First, he kept trying to peek over the wall, then he forgot his manners back some where and cut in front of Kurama twice and cut into Kurama's speeches twice and never bothered to say _thanks_ or _please_ or anything! Which was strange for Tashi because he usually had did.

_Maybe he found out! No, then he would have taken action! Or, it's all a game to him and he was just waiting until we're all relaxed! Maybe he's known all along! Maybe right now-he's-he-_ Kurama sighed ad shook his head, "I'm going inside real quick. I'll be right back."

"Hurry up, or we'll play Rich Man Poor Man without ya! Haha!" Yusuke called back.

He slipped into the room he had to share with Botan, but suddenly was knocked onto the bed, big hands around his wrists, and then Tashi's nose pressed against his own.

Tashi said something, but all Kurama could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	24. A Romantic Getaway?

Thanks for the reviews! And sorry about not up-dating sooner! After school and work and everything else I get so busy! (bows) Gomen! (bows) Gomen! Anyway! What you are about to read is the longest chapter(so far) of KYS,K! ;)

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 24: A Romantic Getaway?**

The beat of Kurama's heart began to ring in his ears, his vision was beginning to spin. What was Tashi planning to do to him? What was going happen? _Is this it?_

"_Kurumi!_" Tashi's strong voice pulled Kurama back into reality. "Are you okay?"

Kurama felt blood rush to his cheeks and forced himself to nod. Tashi nuzzled against him-until Kurama rolled over quickly, gaining spacing between them.

"What?" Tashi sounded disappointed, then let go of Kurama's wrists, "I see..." He sat up, distancing himself from Kurama, "So, you're still that way?"

Confused, Kurama turned around and stared into Tashi's crystal-aqua eyes.

"You still... Like other women..." Tashi's words sent butterflies up through Kurama's stomach and into his heart, then relief rushed through and stopped Kurama from shaking. _He-thought-Hahahaha-He-e thought I w-was!_ Kurama had to use all his strength to keep himself from laughing, but couldn't.

Tashi flinched once Kurama broke into laughter, keeping his face covered with his hands.

"Yo-you th-thought I w-was--- Ahahaha!!" He collection himself and straightened out and stretched across the bed, "I'm not into other women, okay? It's just... Kurama taught me to be reserved and modest. So, I prefer not to change in the same room with other girls... I like privacy..." Tashi gasped out a sigh of relief and turned away from Kurama, but that's when Kurama noticed a huge scar down Tashi's spine. It was a perfect pearl line, and the moonlight shinning in through the window increased the silkiness of the scar.

"I was **so** worried that you like Botan... I..." Tashi said weakly, "You..."

"Trust me," Kurama said gently, "I don't like women..." _Well, that felt awkward to say..._ "Umm, Tashi..."

"What is it?"

"Where'd you get that scar from?"

Kurama could feel Tashi was now uncomfortable.

"It's from my brother... When we were sparing years ago he accidentally gave me this... But, even though it's ugly, it reminds me of him and all the fun we had together..."

Kurama shook his head, red spirals(because of the hot spring water) of hair swayed back and forth, "I don't think it's ugly... Infact... I think scars are great mementos of the past..." The uneasiness didn't lift from the room, so Kurama had to choice but to ease things down. He inched closer to Tashi and gently caressed his thin fingers on both sides of the pearl scar. He a soft laugh and felt Tashi relax-but soon he was in Tashi's arms and falling backward.

"Kurumi..." Tashi said and started for Kurama's kimono.

Kurama shrieked and pushed Tashi off, "I was also taught not to commit fornication... Sorry!"

Tashi blinked twice and sighed, "Alright." He smiled and stood up off the bed, then gave Kurama his hand and lifted him up.

"The others are waiting, huh?"

Botan smiled to see Kurama and Tashi return. "What were you two up to?" She said in a cheerful, teasing voice. Kurama narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Nothing."

Botan giggled and grabbed Kurama's wrist, "C'mon, you guys gotta see this!"

"What is it?" Kurama asked as he was getting tugged around. Botan smiled back at him, and Tashi following behind, "A garden!"

After being led through a barely, visible dirt path, with little, white flowers on each side, that went up hill to a small grassy ledge, they reached the garden. Roses, lilacs, violets, tulips and few other kinds of flowers were growing here and there. A stone bend was gently pressed against a giant camphor tree Yusuke and Hiei were already there staring out into the night.

Kurama smiled and took a seat on the bench, "Wow, this is beautiful." He looked up and gazed at the twinkling stars. A chilly breeze blew past and rustled the trees in a soothing tone.

Botan grinned at Kurama and pulled him off the gray stone and to the edge of the hill, "Look!"

Down below was garden outside of the hot spring walls. Tall flowers grew all about, making beautiful patterns. Kurama could also see Fireflies buzzing around the garden. It was beautiful, especially against the darkness of night.

Not only the garden was beautiful, but also the hot springs. The steam of the springs rose high into the sky. Colorful lanterns were lit about the hot springs as well. _Incredibly gorgeous_.

Kurama took a deep breath, but didn't release it so well thanks to Tashi for startling him. Tashi opened his kimono and wrapped Kurama up inside with him. Kurama was about to scream, but stopped when he realized Tashi was wearing another kimono under the one Tashi cuddled him up in. Tashi's body was warm and soft, Kurama could almost fall asleep right there.

As the night got later, the group decided to hit the sack. Kurama sighed on his way to bed; one day at the hot springs wasn't enough.

Kurama crawled into bed and turned on his side-then jumped and made a silent scream once his eyes found Botan. She groaned and looked up at him, "Kuru-chan? What is it?"

Kurama shook his head and tightly said, "N-nothing."

He laid back down and faced the other way. _It'll be fine, fine. Fine. Fine..._ Luckily, he chanted himself to sleep, but woke up from the feel of something warm. Botan arms and legs wrapped around him. He opened his eyes-and gulped. Her kimono as slipping off her shoulder and revealing her cleavage-Kurama couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the room with all he had. His eyes were wide and he was full of life. "

"I'll never get to sleep being in the same bed as her! I didn't know girls were such heavy and active sleepers..."

He looked outside and smiled, he could sit in the hot spring for a while. He slipped off his kimono and stepped into the warm water. It felt so good and so relaxing. _Now I can totally relax. No Botan, no Tashi, only me_. He lowered himself deeper into the water, only his shoulders stuck out-until a big hand caressed along his shoulder traps.

He turned around as fast as he could, hand over his chest and held in a scream.

"TASHI! Umm, what are y-you doing in, uhh, here-the girls' spring!?"

Tashi laughed and swam toward Kurama, "I couldn't sleep, so I came out here. I saw your kimono and well, you know, here we are."

Kurama shook his head, "I... can't be in here with you... it's not right, Tashi."

"Why not? We're demons, since when have we listened to the rules?" He neared Kurama a little more.

Kurama could now hear his heart beating louder than ever. _Stay on your toes! Don't let him get too close! He's naked!_ Tashi pawed at the water, "Come here Kuru-chan." He said playfully with a wide grin on his face.

"No, we might get carried away." Kurama said innocently.

"What do you mean _might_?"

After Tashi's last response and present expression, Kurama could tell it was time to run. He started swimming quickly to the other side of the spring-and heard Tashi right after him.

"Haha, don't make me chase you, sweetie." Tashi said laughing. Kurama could tell Tashi was taking it as a game. Kurama could feel Tashi getting close as they swan all over the girls' hot spring.

"Ah-ah! I have to-" Kurama heard a laugh right by his ear-there Tashi was!!!

"Ahhh!!!" Kurama screamed and was plunged under the water and now in Tashi's arms. Tashi held Kurama close, his hands pushing against Kurama's back to bring him closer, "Haha, got you now, baby."

Kurama didn't know what to do. All he could feel were his intuitional alarms going off like mad, a quick and steady thud repeating in his ears. How was he going to get away from Tashi!? It was over! He closed his eyes-

Tashi lifted Kurama up to his face, then set him back down. Kurama opened one eye and realized he was crying. _What?... I'm... crying... Did I get too worked up?_ So much was going on and at the time all he could hear was his heart beating faster than ever before-

"Kurumi, I'm so sorry." Tashi said, his eyes sparkling and teary as he pulled Kurama into him, "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Kurama closed his eyes and leaned against Tashi. _I need some rest..._

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	25. Time To Go Home

Arigatou for the reviews! :) So happy! (tail wags) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ;) Ahh, sorry, back to the short chapters... Forgive me!

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 25: Time To Go Home**

"Tashi!!!" Yusuke yelled for the tenth time, "Tashi, darn it, get up! It's ten o' clock! Why are you still sleeping!?" Yusuke smacked Tashi with the pillow again, and again and again, until, finally, Tashi sat up.

"What is it?" He asked and groaned. Yusuke hit him in the face with the pillow and jumped off the bed, "It's time to leave! Shesh! Why wouldn't you get up?"

Tashi blinked twice and smiled, "Kuru-chan and I went in the hot spring last night... The girls' hot spring."

Yusuke and Hiei's stomachs both plummeted. Yusuke had to calm himself down before he could respond, "Oh? And how did that go?" His voice was off tune and squeaky.

Tashi gave a worried face and answered, "Umm... Fine... But I honestly... Think I scared her... Her brother, Kurama, told her not to commit fornication, and... Chasing her around naked, trying to catch her, in the hot springs didn't go so well..." Hiei just gave a dead stare at Tashi while Yusuke shook his head slowly. Tashi cleared his throat and continued, "After I did manage to her catch, she was crying and just about passed out she was so tired... She asked me to look the other way as she put her kimono on, and I did... "

Hiei looked away and stood up, "Let's go..."

At the breakfast table, Kurama sat adjacent from Botan and couldn't stop thinking about the night before. First Tashi, then Botan, then Tashi, then Botan... He groaned and sipped at his tea, surprised he was even able to stay awake.

"I guess I'm lucky... He did manage to get away..."

"Away? From what?" Botan asked curiously.

"Nothing... Just a nightmare..." He answered and finished off his sushi plate. _I did good I think! Tashi still thinks I'm Kurumi and Botan, well_...

Botan squealed again on the bus and Yusuke again tried to calm her down.

"Relax Botan! Tashi knows how thankful you are! Gee... You should be disappointed it wasn't longer! Ya hear that Tashi? Next time, make it a three day vacation! Ow!-"

Botan hit Yusuke in the head and scolded him, "Show some respect!"

"Eh? Why should I!?"

"Because he paid for the whole thing, darn it!"

"I don't care!"

"Why are you acting this way!?"

Kurama moaned silently and leaned back in his seat. He wasn't feeling so good. Even after he _did_ manage to escape from Tashi, he didn't get good rest. Twice he woke up as Botan's knee-pillow, and once as her teddy-bear. What he needed was good rest, and now he was feeling bad and having to deal with Botan and Yusuke's bickering. His upper torso flopped forward limply.

_What _are_ they even fighting about? Why won't Yusuke just thank Tashi and why won't Botan just leave him alone?_

"Ohh man..."

Everything was beginning to spin fast, and faster.

"I'm guess I'm lucky, luck am I... so be... I..." He mumbled and saw Hiei and Botan and everyone at his side, spinning and twisting. Then a thumping sound started echoing loudly through his head. _Oh, my head! It's a thumpy pain...Ooo...Getting short of breath..._

The bus made another turn, which only added to the dizziness and pain._ What is this bus doing!? Taking the scenic route? Slow down! Everything... I can't see! See, I'm... So tired... And hot... Am I sweating? Where am I?..._

"Kuru-chan! Your face is turning red!" A voice similar to Botan's screamed, then one that sounded like Yusuke, "No, it's green!"

"Shut up!" The girl's scream was the last Kurama heard...

TBC _Tsuzuku_


	26. Kurumi Has A Cold?

Sorry for taking so long to up-date!! With Halloween so near and my costume taking up all my time, it's been hard to find some time to just sit and write...

**Kurama's Younger Sister, Kurumi **

**Chapter 26: Kurumi Has A Cold!?**

"Well, she 's sick alright..." Botan sighed after taking Kurama's temperature.

As Kurama opened his eyes, everything was spinning and blurry. He blinked, trying to clear his vision, but it didn't help.

"Are you feeling alright?" Botan asked and gently caressed his head with a cool, damp towel.

He didn't feel up to talking or moving so he closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but voices started to work up.

"How is she?"

"I dunno, she just fell back asleep..."

"I hope she's alright! She really scare me back there!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll come around. She's probably just got the flu or a cold."

Kurama's head hurt whenever he tried to think or focus, so all he could do was rest up.

_Ugghh, why me?_ He jumped when skin made contact with his hand. And then he heard a strong voice speaking softly, "It's okay, it's just me."

_Tashi?_

"I'm here by your side, Kurumi, so don't worry." Tashi's voice spoke. Kurama somehow managed a nod and fell asleep.

Kurumi looked so beautiful when she slept, she looked like an angel. Tashi gently ran the back of his hand down Kurumi's cheek.

_So soft... It's sad that such a beautiful creature should fall ill..._ He started to bend down to kiss her on the forehead, but was stopped by the sound of Hiei's voice.

"What did you do with Karasu?" Hiei looked seriously into Tashi's eyes, demanding the answer with a cold stare.

Tashi, though off guard by the question, replied with the truth, "I... Through him into the demon realm... I was going to kill him, but..."

He looked at the sick Kurumi and sighed, "I didn't... I couldn't..."

Hiei scoffed and nodded toward the door, "C'mon, give him some rest."

Tashi stood up and looked oddly and Hiei, "Did you just call Kurumi a _he_?" His eyes were wide and showing a hint of danger.

Hiei easily kept a straight face and shrugged, "Must be too worried about Karasu... I don't want him sneaking in here and hurting Kurumi..."

Tashi nodded with smiled and joined Hiei out of the room, "Same here..."

"You're going to feed that to her!?" Yusuke yelled while plugging his nose. Botan violently slapped him in the hand, "How dare you insult my cooking!"

Yusuke stuck out his tongue, then quickly brought it back in.

"Just sticking out my tongue I can taste the grossness of your putrid soup!"

"Haha, take that!" Botan said and started on her way to give Kurama the soup. Yusuke shuddered and yelled to her, "Hey! Even you admit the foul taste!"

As Hiei and Tashi started into the living room, they could smell the stench of leek soup. Hiei plugged his nose as Botan passed.

"You're going to feed her **that**?" Tashi asked and pointed at the steaming soup. Botan nodded and smiled, "I made it myself! I hope she like it!"

"You'll make her worse!" Tashi complained. Botan narrowed her eyes and retaliated, "What is with you men!? Do you not know what is _healthy_ for you!? Leek soup! Nira! Nira! When you're sick you _eat_ it!!!"

"I'm guessing Yusuke already gave you a hard time..." Tashi blinked twice. Hiei rolled his eyes, "I never said I didn't know that, Botan..." Botan sighed and continued onto Kurama's room.

"At least she's worried about Kurumi..." Tashi said, pitting Kurumi.

_TBC Tsuzuku_

I hope you're all enjoying KYS,K, but I am nearing the end of the story... Before I end it, does anyone have any requests(suggestions). Like how Yume suggested the "Movie Date" idea? If you do, just tell me and I'll do it if I can make it work. :) I want to fit in as many funny ideas as I can, plus, this fic started out that way. A challenge, kinda like a request! Thank you reviewers!


	27. A Day of Peace

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 27: A Day of Peace 

"Kuru-chan?" Botan scooted carefully to his bedside, putting the tray on the floor, "Kuru?…" 

Kurama's blinked opened and he sat, a knuckle at his brow, "Wha? What is it?" 

"I made you some soup!" Botan smiled with a tilt of her head and forced him back down. 

"Oh?" 

"Ta-da!" She held the bowl up leek soup up above her head, "It should bring you right back up to speed!" 

Kurama swallowed, "That smell…" 

"Oh, it be _that_ bad!" She waved a hand and found the spoon she brought along, "Open wide!" 

"You're going to **feed** me?" Quickly, Kurama sat, but Botan just pushed him back down. 

"And you think you're in condition to complain?" Botan's cheeks puffed and grew red. She crossed her arms, eyes gleaming back into Kurama's. 

"Well, no…" 

"Good!" Botan turned back to the soup, "Chuga-chuga-choo-choo! Here comes the train!" She snaked the spoon through the air, teasingly. 

"Botan, please…" 

---- 

Yusuke had gone out of the house for a while, but Hiei and Tashi both waited in the living-room, quiet and ignoring one another. Tashi was seated on the couch while Hiei stood with his back to the wall and arms crossed. 

"…." 

"…." 

Eventually, Botan skipped from the nearby hallway with an empty bowl of soup in hand. 

Tashi arose on cue, "Botan?" 

"Hmm?" The blue pony-tailed girl looked over her shoulder, eyes landing on the big demon, "Huh?" 

"Kurumi, is she?…" 

"She's going to be okay, but she's going to need some rest." She spun on her heels and forced the tray into Hiei's hands, "Take this to the kitchen." 

Hiei sighed and did as told. 

"Tashi," Botan smiled in his direction, "How about I walk you to the door?" 

"No, I want to stay here," Tashi sat back down. 

Botan frowned, "Tashi, do think she'd be happy knowing you're waiting out here like this? Think about Kuru on this one." 

"I!" Tashi's hands had risen, but flopped back to his sides, "I thought I was…" 

"Give her some time, okay?" 

The Kidari nodded and Botan saw him out—and once he was, she sighed against the door. 

_Kurama… The time is growing near…_

Out of mere curiosity, Hiei returned to the living-room. He noted that Tashi was gone, but the sliding Botan almost startled him.  
"Botan?" 

"Hmm?" Her eyes were slightly closed as her head rolled. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah," The girl stood, hands patting on her butt, dusting at nothing, "I just… Hadn't realized how tired I've been. I'm going to bed early. Watch Kuru, will you?" 

Hiei nodded in response and Botan flashed him a small smile, "Thanks. Night." 

The fire apparition watched his comrade stagger down the hall until he could no longer see her. Unconsciously, his feet made their way to Kurama's bedroom door. He stared at the handle before turning and sliding down the wall. His legs crossed once he was comfortably seated and he closed his eyes, _this has got to be one of our hardest missions yet…_

---- 

An hour later, Yusuke's returned home to a quiet house.  
"Peoples?" 

Silence. 

"Anyone home?" He sipped at the pop he bought while being out and started walking towards _"Kurumi's_ room.  
"Uhh, guys—" 

The sleeping Hiei stopped his sentence. Yusuke crouched down, face closing in on his friend's, "You… awake?" 

"Zzzz…" Hiei breathed lightly, everything crossed and chin to his chest. The leader sighed and found the kitchen. 

"Hasn't been this peaceful for quite some time now!" He proclaimed to thin air and finished his soda, "hope the silence ends soon…" 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

A new chapter! Finally! After a year of no fanfic writing! Aiiee! Anyway, mistressKC's idea of Tashi misunderstanding Hiei's actions is being plotted out and beginning! Nya, nyan!

Thank you r&rs! Please continue reading! BTW, isn't the chapter title horrible for this one? I think so… 


	28. Depths of the Heart

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 28: Depths of the Heart 

Tashi Kidari had returned to his domain and had fallen asleep, but had not rested easy. The voice of his brother filled his mind and dreams as he slumbered.  
He woke, sweating and aggravated. Something felt wrong. Gently, his hand patted the back of his neck and his fingers traced over the memento of his older brother. 

"Shigan…" 

_Don't be led astray… I must be avenged…_

"I mean, I will avenge him. My brother." Tashi sat up, "Kurumi…" 

_Kurumi… Is she more important than your brother?_

"More important?… Shigan is irreplaceable!" 

_Then why the dawdling around?_

"Being with Kurumi is not dawdling!" His fists plummeted into his thighs, "She makes me happy! Her laugh, her voice!… Her smile…" 

_Then, you choose her over your brother. Everything I did…_

"No! No! Shigan, he… No one is…" Tashi's words trailed off and shook his head, "What's wrong with me?"  
He fell back, arms crossing over his face, teeth chewing at his lips. 

---- 

"Kuru-chan!" Botan's voice warmly called, "It's morning! How are you feeling?" 

Kurama heard small footsteps circled around his bed and stop at his window---and then light pierced into the room. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, sitting up, "Botan…" 

Botan suddenly blushed, making Kurama blush in trun. 

"Wha-what?" His eyes shook. 

"Botan!" She mimicked in her attempt of a masculine voice. 

"Ohh!" His hand flew over his mouth. 

His closet companion in the mission hurried out of his room, "I'll go get you that… stuff…" 

He nodded, despite the fact she had already pit-patted her way down the hall.  
A sudden void grew in Kurama's chest and he lay back down, throwing the covers over his face. While he had been resting yesterday he realized that whenever he had a spare thought or lack of a headache, two people came to mind.  
_What do I do? Things can't go on like this, can they?_

---- 

Yusuke yawned as he stepped into the kitchen, "Mornin' Botan." 

"Oh, good morning, Yusuke," Botan smiled over her shoulder to the still drowzy boy. 

"Kuru still sleepin'?" 

"Uhh, I thought I got her up, but…" 

"How about both you and her take a break?" Hiei's voice all of the sudden broke into their conversation, "Yusuke and I can go get us some breakfast." 

"What?" Yusuke looked applaud. 

"That's okay, I'm sure I can whip something up." Botan all but sighed and started to clean her favorite mixing bowl off in the sink. 

Hiei glared at Yusuke, who gulped and quickly put a hand on Botan's arm, "That's okay. Don't. Just rest. We'll be back shortly." 

"Are you sure?" Botan didn't sound it, but her eyes glittered with hope. 

Yusuke shrugged and grinned self-lovingly, "Haha, yeah, 'sides, I'd like to be the one to decide what we're eating for a change." 

"I'll be there, too, you know?" Hiei pointed out lifelessly, but Yusuke only shook him off, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, see ya later, Bo-bo." 

Botan smiled---until her new nickname settled in, _BO-BO!_ She nearly broke the plastic bowl she held in half. 

Yusuke laughed as he and Hiei all but ran from the house. 

"I swear!" Botan lifted the bowl high, gripped the sides and then stopped herself from bashing in on the counter.  
_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be working on how to defeat Tashi when the times arises, but…_  
"Ku… Ku…"  
Mist covered her vision and warm tears clouded at her lashes. Seconds later, her knees buckled under her and her hands hid her face. "Ku… Rama…"  
_Is it okay to cry?_

---- 

"Man, it's odd not havin' the girls bouncin' around the house!" Yusuke whined, crossing his arms behind his head. 

"…." Hiei nodded, "To be honest, I'm feeling useless." 

"Huh?" Yusuke's darted over to his friend. 

"Kurumi and Botan have been working so hard," Hiei stopped there, trying to be careful. _The most I've been able to do was fend off Karasu and guard Kurama's door! Other than that…_

"Yeah," Yusuke sighed as his eyes fell, "But, what can we do?" 

They both fell silent and stopped walking. 

"Hiei," 

"Hmm?" 

"Let's do our best. Let's do all we can to keep things happy and easy-going for them." Yusuke smiled and hurried for the store ahead. 

Hiei nodded and looked up at the sky, _I can do that._

---- 

"Ohh, Kuru-chan!" The cheery voice of Botan soon vibrated from Kurama's doorway, "I have the bottle of that _yummy_ goo!" 

Kurama moaned and peeked out from his covers, "Eeyuck," 

"Open wide!" The bouncy girl flew to his side and held the bottle to his chin. 

"Thanks," He said softly, managing a small smile and sipped at the voice-altering fluid---"Uuggk." He graoned. 

"Oh, it can't be that bad!" Botan sealed the lid. 

"You should try some!" _Kurumi_ retaliated. 

"Thanks, but I don't need it," Botan's nose pointed to the ceiling as she gently placed a hand on her chest. 

"Eheheh, like I said, try some!" Kurama teased, one hand raised. 

"Why you!" Botan gritted her teeth, "Now that I think about it, you don't sound all that well! Maybe I should make you drink s'more of that leek broth!" 

"Spare me!" Kurama nearly squealed due to his fake voice. 

"Hey!" Botan whined and Kurama laughed. 

…Soon, Botan joined in on his laughter… 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Sorry for the serious/sad chapter! It was a bit depressing, but important!  
Ahh! I'm scared because I feel the end is coming! (to this fic, I mean!) Thank you R&Rs! Please stick with KYSK to the very end! And if you have any requests, suggestions or ideas, share them soon! ;) 


	29. Get Ready!

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 29: Get Ready! 

_"I humbly apologize for any trouble or problems I caused. Here is your get well gift, my sweet Kuru-chan,"_ Botan's gaze fell to the bottom of the note as Kurama, Hiei and Yusuke all waited patiently, _ "Two nights at my cousin's beach resort! I'll pick you up tomorrow! (unless you get back to me and can't and, yeah…) Love, Tashi."_

Yusuke sighed, "wow, the ending part sure sounded intelligent." 

"We have to go!" Botan punched her fist into the thin air above her head, "It'll be so much fun!" 

"I don't know," Yusuke leaned back on his palms, "His cousins place? Sounds like it could be a trap." 

"I didn't know he had a cousin." Kurama put in. 

"This may be the perfect opportunity to see his true colors." Hiei said blankly. 

"You think?" Yusuke glanced at the fire apparition. 

"Are we really ready for that?" Kurama's bright eyes hid what he felt inside. 

"I've been ready," Yusuke groaned. 

A vein appeared on Botan's brow and her fist shook. 

"Things can't keep going on like this," Hiei said, wanting Kurama back. 

"I guess, but," Kurama looked at his feet. 

"Is fighting all you guys can comprehend!" Botan broke, "I wanna have fun! I wanna stay at some nice, rich-life-style resort!" 

"Who said it was anything like that?" Yusuke rose a brow. 

"Can't I dream!" 

"Let's go," Kurama said suddenly, standing. 

His friends froze. 

"I'm going to get packed." The red-head vanished into the next room. Botan blinked, reaching hands nearly grasping Yusuke's neck. Hiei stood, "I guess it's been decided." 

Yusuke and Botan both looked at one another, puzzled. 

---- 

Kurama had surprised Botan severely. She wasn't sure to be happy or worried, in fact.  
_Kurama, this isn't all that like you…_  
She pulled a bikini cover-up from her drawer, sighing lightly. 

"B-botan…" 

"Kura-u-chan!" She gasped, clutching her shall to her chin. 

"Botan," He appeared at her door, "I don't think I can wear a woman's bathing suit." 

"Ah! That's right!" Botan set her cover-up down, "I have an idea!" 

"Don't you always?" Kurama regretfully said under his breath. 

---- 

"See? It's perfect!" Botan held the cute beach outfit up. The outfit consisted of a white tank-top, loose white pants, glimmering sandals and a cute sun-hat. 

"So, because I nearly drowned at the beach, I'm terrified to get in, but I love watching the waves, finding shells and walking in the sand?" Kurama repeated the story she concocted for him. 

"Right, and, of course, Kurama was the one who saved you!" The giddy girl grinned, handing the clothes to _Kurumi_. 

"Got it down?" She asked and he nodded, "Great, now, Kuru-chan, lemme finish getting packed." 

---- 

_How's 'Kuru-chan' going to pull this one off?_ Yusuke wondered. He sat boorishly at the table, watching Kurama and Botan make dinner.  
"Seems crazy." 

"What?" Hiei asked, quickly looking at Yusuke, who waved dismissively. 

"Nothing," Yusuke grinned. 

_Kurama, I hope you have great game-plan,_ Hiei thought to himself, _He better not touch Kurama! Tashi, I will be watching you and Kurumi…_  
He blinked, _"Kurumi"? Did I just?… They must be rubbing off on me…_

---- 

It all Kurama had in order to fall asleep. His heart was racing and stomach flipping. Tomorrow would have so many possibilities. 

_This could be it,_ he rolled from side to side, _but maybe, I'll just have to dodge his pursuits all over again. Does he have the guts to be more persistent?_  
A shiver fluttered up his spine, _I certainly hope not…_

---- 

_Kurama, why are you so eager to go?_ Botan stared out her window, elbows rested on the window-seal, _how do you really feel about Tashi? Do you…?_  
She shook her head, _no way! He couldn't have! Could he?… Could he have fallen for Tashi….?_  
She swallowing hard, _I hope… not… Kurama…_

---- 

"Tashi, I will be prepared for anything you have in store. Just be ready for me…" Hiei said quietly before getting ready to sleep. 

---- 

"Ba-bikinis…" Yusuke drooled in his sleep, a stupid grin on his face. 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Notes: Time for the beach episode! Yay! Hopefully it'll turn out hilarious! And Tashi better watch his back! Haha! Oh yes, and if you like Uta-Kata, please check out my Uta-Kata fic, Promising Spring! ;)  
Arigatou, r&rs! 


	30. A New Rival! Or Perhaps Two!

** Kurama's Little Sister, Kurumi **

Chapter 30: A New Rival! Or Perhaps Two! 

"W-O-W!" Botan's mouth fell open as her mahogany eyes took in the scene: soft sand, blue, clear sky and soft, turquoise waves. Next, her eyes found a small mansion planted on the beach.  
"Is that your cousin's place?" She pointed to the house, but looked at Tashi. 

"That's it," He smiled, cheeks warm, "Shall we get moved in?" 

"Can't wait to!" She grabbed Kurama's wrist. 

"Whoa!" He gasped, but allowed her to lead him down the hill and onto the sand. 

"Hey ladies," Tashi called, "Wait up!" 

Yusuke just laughed. As Hiei all but glared in Tashi's direction. 

"This place is amazing!" Botan squealed, reaching the deck. 

"Isn't it?" Tashi laughed after catching up to the 'girls', "c'mon, I'll introduce you to my cousin." 

"Kay!" Botan stood back as he opened the side door. 

"Shinji?" He called, leading the girls in, "We're here, Shinji!" 

"Maybe he's on the waves?" Botan giggled. 

"Hmm," Kurama nodded involuntarily, eyes studying the place---until his head was yanked back, "Ye-ouch!" 

Both Botan and Tashi gasped, spinning back to look at _Kurumi_

"You're pretty cute!" A man—no, demon, about Tashi's height grinned down at Kurama, his face upside-down to Kurama, who squawked. 

"Shinji!" Tashi growled. 

"Huh?" The hair-pulling apparition let Kurama's pony-tail braid go, "These your friends Tashi?" 

Tashi pulled Kurama to his arms, "well, yes and no. This one's mine!" 

_"Mine"!_ Kurama choked, _wha' do ya' mean, _mine! 

"Yours?" Shinji looked taken aback. 

"Yep, this is my Kuru-chan." Tashi said in a confirming manner. 

Kurama smiled, escaping his hunter's grasp, "so this is your cousin?" 

_Kurama didn't deny it! What's he thinking?_ Botan pouted inwardly. 

Tashi nodded and the royal-blue haired demon grinned, "That's me. And who's this piece of pie?" 

_"Piece of PIE!"_ Both Kurama and Botan exclaimed mentally. 

"I'm Botan," the blue-haired girl bowed lightly, "thanks for inviting us here." 

"I should thank _you_ for coming!" Shinji laughed, making both the 'girls' cringe. 

"There you all are!" Yusuke shouted, running into the house, "Huh? Is this your cuz, Tash?" 

_"Tash?"_ Tashi hesitated, "uhh, yes, meet Shinji." 

The very lanky demon winked, "yo." 

"I'm Yusuke, uhh, where can I put my stuff?" 

Hiei didn't bother introducing himself. 

"Tashi, how about you show them to their rooms and," Shinji slid between Kurama and Botan, sleekly putting a hand on their shoulders, "I'll show these lovely ladies where we keep the liqui—I mean, where the kitchen is!" 

"Shin—" Tashi had begun, but Hiei quickly grabbed Kurama's wrist, who was red in face, and dragged him further down the hall, "I think we'd all like to see our rooms." 

Yusuke had grabbed Botan's wrist and followed the scurrying Hiei. 

Shinji looked offended and Tashi looked puzzled. 

"Sure she's your girl?" Shinji half-grinned at his cousin. 

Tashi glared after Hiei, who disappeared behind the corner, dragging Kurama along with him. 

TBC _Tsuzuku_

Tashi just gained two rivals in love!… or so he thinks… 


End file.
